


Soulmates.

by danndrea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Post-Canon, reencuentros, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danndrea/pseuds/danndrea
Summary: Arya Stark regresa a Westeros después de cinco años. Su vida ha cambiado y su familia y sus seres queridos han seguido adelante. Ella debe tomar una decisión muy importante. ¿Qué hará?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: He cambiado a los personajes un poco por motivos de esta historia. Espero les guste.  
> Los comentarios siempre serán bienvenidos.

Arya observó el paisaje con una sonrisa en el rostro. Cinco años habían pasado desde que había decidido aventurarse y recorrer lo que había más allá del oeste. ¿Qué encontró? Muchas islas y gente con costumbres completamente diferentes. Había hecho buenos amigos en cada parte a la cual llegó con su enorme barco con el sigilo Stark. Pero ella siempre fue tratada como una mujer más, no había títulos, no había fantasmas que siguieran a su nombre. No había recuerdos tristes que olvidar. Todo era nuevo, todas estas personas que había tenido la dicha de conocer.

Ella y su tripulación, había pasado un poco más de un año en un pueblo llamado Ashye. Era habitado por mujeres solamente. Algo que había aplaudido enormemente. Ella se había quedado sorprendida cuando preguntó: ¿dónde estaban los hombres?

Una anciana se había reído ante su pregunta y contestó lo siguiente:

_-Donde deben estar, en el fondo del mar._

Todas las demás habían reído ante ese comentario.

Ella cuestionó que:

_\- ¿cómo lograban reproducirse si ningún hombre vivía aquí?_

_-Muy simple- una mujer les dijo- Cualquier hombre que nos encontramos, lo utilizamos para la reproducción solamente. Sin ataduras, sin vínculo. Así no salimos heridas nunca._

Incluso ella había experimentado esa clase de relación sexual con las habitantes de esa isla. Todo había sido nuevo para ella, pero no se quejó, era lo que había, necesitaba olvidar, necesitaba dejar todo atrás y sentir algo más... pero no lo logró. Ella se repitió muchas veces lo estúpida que era. Por eso cuando escuchó a esas mujeres hacer referencia que era su manera de protegerse, ella entendió. Ella misma experimentaba un corazón roto en este momento de su vida.

_ -Porque tú así lo quisiste- ella se recordó. _

Había dejado en Westeros a su amado toro. ¿Lo había extrañado? Cada maldito día. Incluso su familia, a Jon, Sansa y Bran, ella siempre pensó que no sería capaz de volver, pero la verdad era que estaba aterrada, Arya Stark tenía miedo de que todos la hubieran olvidado.

_ -Tienes miedo de regresar y encontrarte que él ha seguido adelante- ella dijo en voz alta- Que siguió tu consejo y se consiguió una Lady elegante que le hiciera camisas y corriera su casa. Que hoy por hoy, él sea feliz de compartir su cama con otra. Con su esposa. Una mujer que no quisiera salir huyendo cada que algo no saliera bien. Que no tuviera miedo de amar.... _

Arya hizo las pases con la idea de que había huido por miedo. Por miedo a enfrentar una vida que nunca se imaginó. Llena de paz y amor a lado de su toro.

Ella sonrió.

El siempre sería suyo, ella se había encargado de dejarlo marcado de por vida. No importaba que otra mujer estuviera en su cama de plumas cada noche.

Ella suspiró cuando un viento frío le caló en los huesos. Definitivamente estaba en el Norte.

-Estoy en casa- sonrió.

**-o-**

Ella estaba muy cambiada, su cabello caía casi a la cintura. En cinco años no se lo había cortado, era lacio y de un color café oscuro, y su rostro seguía teniendo aquella herida en la frente que le recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder estar viva aquí.

Cuando toda la tripulación estaba en White harbor ella les agradeció su apoyo incondicional. Pero quería que todos fueran con sus familias. A conseguir un buen polvo y una comida caliente. Todos le habían agradecido y se habían ido a seguir sus propios rumbos. Ella compró un caballo con una carreta para transportar todos los materiales preciosos que le había traído a su hermana, así como especias que sabía que les serían de ayuda. Semillas y todo lo que pudiera necesitar. También traía planos que se los daría a Bran si tenía oportunidad. Todo estaba aquí y ella solo quería entrar por las puertas de Winterfell.

Arya sonrió al ver a su acompañante. Todo estaría bien.

**-o-**

Cuando llegó al Castillo, unos guardias la retuvieron en la entrada. Ella sabía que eran los protocolos a seguir pero le causaba pereza la verdad. Ella era Arya Stark y esta era su casa.

-¡Detente!- gritó un guardia- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuál es tu asunto aquí?

-No tenemos pan viejo para darte- otro guardia dijo molesto.

Ella sintió que ya había pasado por este momento, varias veces.

-Esta es mi casa- la voz segura de la loba resonó- Soy Arya Stark.

-Arya Stark está muerta- dijo el guardia.

Arya resopló.

Cuantas veces no la dieron por muerta y ella siempre regresaba. No podía estar alejada de la gente que amaba, esa era la verdad. Todas las noches soñó en esos ojos azules que ama tanto y que le dieron la felicidad más grande.

-No estoy muerta, soy yo- Arya dijo- Dile a mi hermana Sansa que estoy aquí.

A regañadientes uno de los guardias entró para avisarle a su hermana. Después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron.

**-o-**

Arya pudo visualizar a su hermana tan bella como siempre. Sus cabellos rojos perfectamente en su lugar y sus ojos igual de fríos como cuando se fue. Eso la entristeció un poco, incluso con todo lo que había pasado, merecía amor, Sansa lo merecía.

-Ciertamente la vida de Reina te queda, su majestad- Arya decidió que era el momento de hablar.

-¿Arya en verdad eres tú?- Sansa dijo emocionada.

La loba se quitó la capucha que cubría su rostro y asintió. Sansa prácticamente corrió para abrazarla.

-¡Por los dioses, no puedo creerlo!- La reina no pudo contener su emoción- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? ¡Hubiera enviado gente a esperarte al Puerto! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te ves más flaca! ¿Estás comiendo bien? ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Mis dioses necesito escribirle a Bran! Aunque tal vez él ya lo sepa- Sansa no dejaba de hablar que por supuesto se perdió a la persona que acompañaba a su hermana.

-Sansa tienes que dejarme hablar, por favor- la loba sonrió- ¡Son muchas preguntas!- Arya rodó los ojos.

-Lo siento- Sansa dijo- Oh, pero ¿Quién te acompaña? Perdona mis modales.

**-Sansa te presento a mi hija: Joanna- Arya dijo con orgullo- Joanna, te presento a tu tía, la Reina Sansa Stark.**

La pequeña de cuatro años abrió los ojos incrédula.

-Ella es muy bonita mamá, tenías razón- la pequeña hizo una reverencia que logró que Sansa sonriera ampliamente.

-Bienvenida a casa Joanna- Sansa dijo- Me puedes llamar Tía.

-Bien, con todas las presentaciones hechas, ¿qué nos darás de comer?- Arya sonrió mientras las hermanas y la niña entraban al castillo.

**-o-**

Sansa había indicado que les llevaran todo lo necesario para un buen baño. Le habían dado un vestido verde a Joanna, quien obviamente se había quejado por tener que usarlo pero al contrario de Arya, le encantó cuando se lo vio puesto.

El cabello de la niña era negro completamente, tenía ojos azules y de piel blanca como Arya. No tenía que preguntar quién era su padre porque la niña le favorecía en todo. Una doncella vino por la niña para que las hermanas hablaran un poco.

-Quiero comer, Sansa, deja la charla para otro momento.

-Arya, no te voy a ofender preguntándote lo obvio, Joanna es hija de...

-Por supuesto que lo es, pero ella es mi hija. Solo mía, él probablemente tenga otros hijos que llenen su vista. A Joanna nadie me la va a quitar- la loba sacó sus garras y advirtió.

-Nunca haría algo que te perjudicara hermana, pensé que ya lo sabías- Sansa se sintió un poco ofendida- Lo único que quería saber es ¿en qué momento? ¿Por qué no regresaste?

-Por miedo- Arya dijo- Sabía que si regresaba, tú, Jon o Bran le dirían que estaba embarazada y tendría que convertirme en algo que pensé que no era. Así que dije que volvería un año después y todo simplemente se volvió más complicado con el paso del tiempo.

-Me duele que pensaras que te obligaría a algo que no querías, no es así Arya. Pero me hubiera gustado estar para ti, apoyarte y ayudarte en todo. Esta es tu casa y de Joanna. Ustedes pertenecen aquí y yo soy más que feliz de tenerlas conmigo. ¿No se irán otra vez verdad?- La reina del Norte preguntó con miedo.

Arya suspiró.

-No, Sansa no nos iremos- Arya aseguró. Ella estaba cansada de huir y lo más importante quería que Joanna tuviera un hogar.

-Bueno eso es suficiente para mí- Sansa dijo- Al menos por esta noche.

Arya sonrió. Sabía que había más temas que saldrían pronto a discusión pero hoy no estaba de humor.

Las hermanas llegaron al comedor donde una muy entusiasmada Joanna ya las esperaba.

-¿Tienes frío cariño?- Arya le preguntó a su hija.

-No mamá- contestó Joanna- Somos lobos, los lobos no tenemos frío.

_ -Pero esta niña era más un ciervo que lobo- pensó Sansa mientras tomaba una copa de vino. _

-¿Te gusta Winterfell Joanna?

-Mucho tía Sansa- contestó feliz-

-Me alegro mucho- Sansa contestó.

-¿Has sabido de Jon?

Sansa negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás me perdonó por lo que hice. No contesta mis cartas.

-Tonterías, somos hermanos, lo único que importaba era nuestro paquete y esa mujer estaba loca- Arya dijo lo obvio.

-Tal vez, pero traicioné su confianza. Supongo por eso me odia.

-Él no te odia, Sansa, es testarudo. Le escribiré yo para ver si contesta.

-Espero que sí- Sansa dijo con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Bran cómo está?

-Casado- Sansa dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa qué?

-Hace seis lunas se casó con Lady Meera Reed.

Arya estaba en shock. No podía creerlo.

-Te diría que jamás lo imaginé, pero también jamás lo imaginé como Rey y mira donde estamos- la loba dijo sonriendo.

-Arya- Sansa regañó- Bran anunció que será padre.

Arya prácticamente tiró su vino.

-Pero eso no es posible, porque pues él no puede- ella dijo lo obvio.

-Pues pudo- contestó Sansa con una sonrisa.

**Ambas hermanas empezaron a reír.**

-¿Escuchaste eso Joanna? Tendrás un primo o prima muy pronto.

-¡Qué lindo mamy!- la pequeña no dejó de comer.

**-o-**

Después de la cena, Arya se encargó de cambiar y arropar a Joanna. Le dio un beso en la frente y la dejó para que descansara. Ella se dirigió a su habitación, sabiendo que su hermana estaría ahí.

-Joanna es encantadora- Sansa había dicho.

-Eso es porque quiere quedar bien, mañana verás cómo se pone cuando está jugando o es terca- Arya sonrió mientras se quedaba en sus ropas pequeñas y se ponía un camisón.

-¿Duele?- Sansa preguntó-¿El parto?

-Como el infierno- Arya había respondido- Me vi muy mal, creyeron que moriría y dejaría a la niña sola. Incluso dejé instrucciones específicas que si yo moría, Joanna vendría a ti. Solo tú podrías criarla.

Los ojos de Sansa se abrieron en agradecimiento.

-Lo hubiera hecho sin duda, Arya- Pero gracias a los dioses que no te llevaron con ellos.

Arya sonrió.

-Arya, mañana mismo puedo declarar a Joanna como Stark legítima, por mí no hay problema pero, ¿no le dirás a Gendry que tiene una hija? Merece saberlo, Arya.

-Joanna es hija mía- Arya dijo- Joanna Stark porque es hija de quien mató al Rey de la noche. Quien es su padre no es de incumbencia de nadie más.

-Joanna es el clon de Gendry, Arya. No somos ciegos y los rumores crecerán. Es mejor hablarlo claro.

-No quiero verlo.

-¿Por qué?- Sansa preguntó mientras una realización se le pasó por la cabeza- ¿Te forzó?- la voz de Sansa era de terror al imaginarse que su hermana pequeña había pasado por lo mismo que ella.

_-Ese estúpido toro es el hombre más bueno que hay en el mundo. Jamás me obligaría hacer nada que yo no quisiera. Al contrario yo lo seduje a él- la loba dijo orgullosa._

-Cuéntame por favor.

Arya suspiró mientras le contaba su historia con Gendry.

Cuando Arya terminó era muy de madrugada. Pero ambas hermanas no podían dejar de hablar.

-Él merece saberlo- Sansa había dicho.

-Él siguió adelante.

-Él no se ha casado- Sansa había dicho- Aun no, hace tres lunas recibí una invitación para su boda pero no será hasta dentro de seis lunas más. El viaje hasta Storms End durará dos lunas a lo mucho. Debes decirle.

Arya se puso de pie de inmediato.

-No y esa es mi última palabra.

Sansa suspiró agotada.

**_-Piénsalo, Arya. Mereces ser feliz pero Joanna merece conocer a su padre. ¿No recuerdas lo felices que fuimos con el nuestro?_ **

Con eso Sansa dejó a su hermana pensativa y sola en la habitación.

Arya suspiró, esto era precisamente lo que no quería. Joanna era su hija y a lo mejor estaba siendo egoísta pero no quería ver a Gendry. No sería capaz de verlo que le pertenece a otra.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conoceremos sobre Lord Gendry Baratheon, de Storm's End.

Gendry estaba terminando una espada nueva, era de un material que habían traído de Dorne, muy resistente, él observó su creación, era una delgada, pero larga, muy sencilla y que había adornado con una cabeza de lobo en el mango.

**La hiciste para Arya** \- él se regañó cuando la vio- Por supuesto, la realidad era que tenía una caja enorme llena de espadas, dagas y lanzas hechas para ella. Porque estúpidamente la esperó por cinco años. Él en su mente se imaginó que una vez que ella se diera cuenta que en realidad lo amaba, volvería. Estaría en Storms End para aceptar ser su esposa y serían felices.

-¡Vaya estupidez!- Gendry dijo con una sonrisa triste- Supongo que al final, Arya siempre tuvo razón, soy un estúpido con cabeza de toro- él sonrió ante el recuerdo. Ella siempre sería la mujer de su vida, esa noche después de que habían compartido un momento tan íntimo, él por fin lo entendió. Su corazón siempre le había pertenecido a ella, primero como amiga y después como mujer.

Él era muy niño cuando la conoció disfrazada de un varón, pero él no era tonto, pronto se dio cuenta de quien era ella en realidad y la verdad es que se sintió afortunado de encontrarla, de que ella confiara en él lo suficiente para revelarle su identidad.

Arya Stark- pronunció en un susurró- Gendry recordó las palabras de Ser Davos hace años.

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_-Chico, conocías el mejor secreto guardado en Westeros y no dijiste nada- la voz preocupada del viejo se escuchó- Te hubieran dado cualquier cosa si entregabas la ubicación de la hija menor de Ned Stark. Hubieras tenido una mejor vida sin duda._

_-Hubiera preferido morir antes que decirle a alguien que ella estaba viva._

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ **

Esa fue la razón por la cual él nunca le dijo a Jon la verdad, creyó que había fallecido con su madre y su hermano en esa terrible boda roja. No fue hasta que el Sabueso le dijo que por fin había vuelto a respirar. Ella estaba sana y salva y en Winterfell. Como había sido su sueño desde que la conoció.

_-Cuando escuché las noticias de la boda roja me aterre, me sentí morir porque siempre supe que el mayor error de mi vida fue haberte dejado- El toro dijo con tristeza._

Después me fui a Kings Landing y traté de seguir, de servir a una familia que detestaba pero siempre pensé que todo cambiaría un día.

Gendry resopló, siempre tendía a tener esperanza.

Si él pudiera arrepentirse, sería de haberle dicho que fuera su dama, la dama de Storms End. En todo lo demás, él no mintió. Ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo y nada de esto valía la pena sin ella.

Lo cierto era que cuando decidió a buscarla después de ese estúpido consejo, se había ido. Recordó las palabras de su hermano, el Rey Bran como si se las hubiera dicho ayer.

**FLASHBACK**

_-Ella se fue, Lord Baratheon-_

_-¿A dónde?- la voz triste no pudo ocultarla._

_-A tratar de encontrarse._

_-¿Ella volverá?_

_-Tiene una importante decisión que tomar en unas lunas. Solo ella puede decidir su destino._

_-Gracias._

_Él se había dado la vuelta para partir hacia su nueva casa pero la voz de Rey lo detuvo._

_-Tu capacidad de perdonar es grande, recuerda no perder esa virtud. Y menos cuando dos lobos toquen a tu puerta._

_Gendry por supuesto no había entendido nada pero trató de seguir adelante. Eso sí, se había negado rotundamente a un matrimonio sin amor. No era muy letrado todavía pero conocía la situación de su padre y no quería convertirse en eso. No lo soportaría._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando aceptó el compromiso fue hace tres lunas, había prosperado como el Señor de las tierras de las tormentas pero no era idiota, sabía que era lo que se esperaba. Incluso había escuchado a Ser Davos sugerir que había personas que creían compartía los gustos de su tío Renly, él había estado angustiado.

La verdad era que su prometida, Lady Cassana Estermont, era una mujer muy bella, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos verdes. Una perfecta heredera de una casa pequeña, eso habían dicho sus consejeros y se supone le daría todos los herederos posibles.

Eso por supuesto lo había angustiado, podía escuchar en su mente la voz perfecta de Arya diciendo:

_-Estos señores solo nos ven como yeguas de cría, para ellos no valemos nada porque somos mujeres y debemos atenderlos. Es una burla ser una Lady- esa había sido una Arya de 12 años que le había dicho entre lágrimas que su madre pensó que jamás sería feliz porque no seguía las reglas establecidas._

Gendry la había abrazado esa noche con fuerza. ****

**-o-**

**Gendry se limpió y guardó sus cosas, estaba listo para iniciar el día. Llegó a la sala donde ya lo esperaban sus consejeros. La sorpresa fue ver a Ser Davos también.**

**-¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos Ser Davos?**

**-Se te olvida que fueron mis rumbos primero, muchacho- el viejo sonrió amable.**

**-Lo sé, es solo que no te esperábamos. ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Cada día más viejo- contestó- Pero contento de verte. La gente está contenta con tu desempeño. El Rey está feliz y yo también.**

**-Si, sí, el Rey- dijo Gendry despreocupado- La realidad era que no importaba que fuera hermano de Arya, los Reyes a él nunca le cayeron bien.**

**-El Rey Bran me ha pedido te entregue esta carta personalmente.**

**Gendry procedió abrirla:**

_ Lord Baratheon: _

_ Es un gusto saludarlo, confío en que se encuentra bien, le solicito que me encuentre en Winterfell en una luna, hay cosas importantes que tratar. _

_ Recuerde lo que le dije acerca del perdón. _

_ Atentamente: _

_ Brandon Stark. _

_ Rey de los Seis Reinos. _

Gendry suspiró.

-No entiendo porque quiere que vaya a Winterfell.

-Bueno por supuesto que el Rey no se ha explicado conmigo. Pero lo mejor es darnos prisa.

-Prometí no volver al Note.

-Gendry- la voz de Davos era severa- Es una orden del Rey.

-Lo cual lo entiendo, pero Winterfell? Me trae no muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿Todavía la amas?

Gendry suspiró.

-No hablaré de ella. Nunca más.

-Buena suerte, estando en su casa, con sus hermanos- Ser Davos dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, prepara todo que nos vamos mañana mismo a Winterfell.

Gendry suspiró, no sabía porque pero estaba sintiendo una opresión fuerte en su corazón. ¿Qué pasaría? No tenía la menor idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bran le ha pedido a Gendry que vaya a Winterfell.  
> ¿Qué sucederá?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reencuentro entre los hermanos Stark!

Bran sonrió, se encontraba en su camino al norte. Su hermana Arya apenas llegaba a Winterfell con su sobrina. Él siempre lo supo, cuando Arya se fue, vio en un sueño su reencuentro y su vida. Ahora se encontraba a nada de llegar y ver a su familia. Y él estaba emocionado por eso.

Su esposa embarazada, se unió a él cuando se detuvieron para pasar la noche en una tienda improvisada.

-No me has dicho porque este repentino viaje a Winterfell, Bran, sé que algo va a pasar y por eso estamos yendo. Jamás mencionaste que quisieras venir. ¿Qué va a pasar?-Meera siempre fue directa y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-He visto una posibilidad muy importante para todos, incluso uno de los motivos por los cuales yo sea Rey, pero, todo depende de una decisión que se tomará en unos días. Si las personas hacen lo que deberían hacer, no hay ningún problema.

-Hablas de las personas como si fueran piezas de un juego y no me gusta- Meera se tocó su pequeño vientre abultado- Me asustas.

Bran sonrió.

-Arya está en casa, quiero verla, es todo.

Meera por supuesto no le había creído que todo era porque su hermana había llegado. Él jamás tuvo intención de visitar a su otra hermana en todo este tiempo. Pero lo conocía tan bien y sabía que no obtendría más información.

-¿Todo está bien?- fue lo último que preguntó.

Bran solo asintió antes de perderse completamente en sus habilidades de cuervo de tres ojos.

**-o-**

Gendry viajaba con Ser Davos y una pequeña comitiva de señores de Storms End que quisieron acompañarlo. Ahora con su nueva posición no podía viajar tan libremente como a él le gustaba. Tenía que explicar todo lo que hacía y ciertamente le abrumaba. Él solo quería su fragua y una comida caliente.

_-Pero tú decidiste aceptar todo esto- se regañó así mismo._

_-Porque pensabas que ser un Señor te haría digno de ella- recordó con tristeza._

Pero no fue así, ella simplemente me usó y se fue. Debería odiarla por lo que me hizo.

_**-Ella no te obligó a nada- se recordó- ella quería una experiencia- tú eres el estúpido que simplemente malinterpretó todo.** _

_ Gendry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó que Ser Davos le llamaba. Ellos llegarían pronto a White Harbor y de ahí cabalgarían a Winterfell. _

-¿Lady Estermont estaba de acuerdo en no acompañarlo en este viaje?- Ser Davos preguntó.

-La verdad es que no le pregunté si quería venir. Gendry dijo sincero.

-Es un buen matrimonio, Gendry. Te dará herederos, lo cual es muy importante en tu posición.

Gendry resopló.

-Eso es lo que siempre me dices. Necesitas herederos bla bla bla. Lo cierto es que no me interesa.

Ser Davos suspiró cansado.

-Ella no volverá Gendry.

Gendry cerró los ojos. En ese momento había odiado contarle a Davos.

_-Solo espero que esté sana y salva- él dijo mientras lo dejaba solo._

_Gendry se acomodó en otra parte del barco para seguir viendo el cielo._

-Yo sé que ella no volverá- le dijo al viento- Solo deseo que ella esté bien y feliz. Ella lo merece.

Muy lejos de allí, se escuchó el aullido de un lobo.

Gendry no podía negar que sintió escalofríos.

**-o-**

Jon estaba terminando de cazar, Ghost lo acompañaba, el lobo estaba más cansado que nunca, ciertamente los años no pasaban en balde.

Él se encontró recordando el día en que encontraron a los seis lobos.

-Padre- dijo en voz baja- Ned Stark siempre será mi padre- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

No era mentira, él se sentía mejor aquí con la gente libre. Después de que llegó al Castillo negro, había recibido un perdón por parte de Bran y de Sansa. Él estaba en libertad de volver o irse a cualquier lado. Pero no le interesaba. La única persona que él quería ver, se encontraba viajando por el mundo y quizá no vuelva a verla jamás.

-Debí haber pasado más tiempo con ella.- él dijo con tristeza- O bien, irme con ella. Probablemente en este momento sería menos miserable de lo que soy.

Un viento muy frío le caló hasta los huesos. Lo cierto era que estaba más que acostumbrado a este clima extremo pero esto se sintió diferente.

-Hice lo que me pediste, padre. Cuidé a mis hermanas como tú lo hiciste con la tuya. Mi madre- sonrió con tristeza- Mi familia fue la única razón por la cual yo terminé con su vida.

Jon sonrió con tristeza, ¿esa fue la única razón por la cual le clavó una daga en el corazón a ella?

_Él quiso creer que sí porque de otra forma se atormentaría._

**Un ruido en el árbol lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Era un cuervo.**

Jon sonrió, Bran siempre lo cuidaba a su manera. Pero esta vez el cuervo lo picó y él se inquietó. ¿Era un mensaje tal vez? En ese momento Jon solo vio negro.

En el sueño Jon vio a Bran perfectamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó.

-Hermano, es hora de volver a casa.

-Estoy en casa.

-No, no lo estás. Winterfell. Es hora.

Jon abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que todo estaba oscuro. Varias horas había pasado dormido y Ghost lo estaba cuidando.

Él suspiró. Tenía que prepararse, iba a regresar.

**-o-**

Sansa llevaba días conviviendo con su hermana y su sobrina. Habían caído en una fácil rutina desde hace una luna que ellas habían llegado. Arya se encargaba de entrenar a mujeres y niños y de manejar la seguridad del Castillo ya que le dijo que realmente necesitaban mejores guardias.

Sansa había dicho que sí a todo con tal de que no se fuera a ningún lado. Mientras que por otro lado, había llegado a un acuerdo con Arya con respecto a Joanna, ella recibiría la educación propia de su edad y posición, para todos ella era una Stark más, todavía no era oficial porque decidió que quería que su hermana reconsiderara lo de decirle a Lord Baratheon, pero la verdad no había logrado progreso alguno. Después de esa noche le quedó muy claro a ella que Arya no cedería. Así que por las mañanas, Joanna asistía a clases con el maestre Wolkan y después su madre le enseñaba a usar una espada.

Sansa siempre sentía bonito de ver a su hermana en su papel de madre. Es algo que jamás imaginó poder ver.

Además que ella quería que Joanna fuera su heredera, lo cierto es que todavía no se animaba a proponérselo.

Un muchacho de establo había llegado para informarle que las banderas del Rey se alzaban muy cerca.

Ella sonrió- Brandon siempre un paso delante de todos- El Rey Bran estaba llegando.

**-o-**

Sansa con su corona en la cabeza estaba esperando en primera fila. A su derecha se encontraba Arya y la pequeña Joanna, a quien había vestido con un hermoso traje azul oscuro, que le acababa de confeccionar. Su hermana tenía ropa nueva también, eso sí, pantalones para disgusto de Sansa, pero ni modo, no podía cambiar su forma de pensar, nunca.

En su caballo entraton Brienne of Tarth como comandante de la guardia real de su hermano, ellas rápidamente compartieron una sonrisa. Seguido de ella llegó Podrick Payne, quien hizo una reverencia feliz cuando la vio.

Sansa vio a Brienne abrir la puerta de la timonera para que su hermano el Rey Bran bajara y se subiera a su silla. Después de él, la Reina Meera se bajó tocando su vientre hinchado por su embarazo.

-Winterfell se complace en tenerlos aquí, Rey Brandon Stark- Saludó Sansa en modo Reina.

-Reina Sansa Stark, gracias por recibirnos- La Reina Meera dijo cuándo su querido esposo solo veía a la pequeña niña que se escondía detrás de Arya.

-Hola Joanna- saludó- Soy tu tío Bran. ¿Puedes venir a saludarme por favor?

Arya abrió los ojos en shock, jamás se acostumbraría a la forma de ser tan terrorífica de su hermano pequeño.

-Tía Sansa dijo que eres el Rey de Seis Reinos- Joanna dijo- Y qué debo hacer una reverencia.

La niña había hecho la mejor reverencia que pudo y Sansa sonrió feliz.

-Pero soy tu tío y así puedes llamarme- él le sonrió genuinamente.

-Hola tío Bran- la pequeña le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que a ti no es necesario que te cuente nada- Arya señaló lo obvio.

-Lo sabía desde mucho antes que tú.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- la loba no estaba contenta.

-Era tu decisión por tomar no la mía. Puedo ver los futuros que hay pero ciertamente las cosas cambian, debido a que cada uno de nosotros tiene libre albedrío.

Arya, Meera y Sansa estaban confundidas.

-Mi amor, yo creo que mejor entramos, necesitamos descansar- Meera siendo la voz de la razón.

-Por supuesto, síganme por favor- Sansa dijo.

Arya tomó la silla de Bran y la empujó, tal y como en los viejos tiempos.

-Tengo planos que darte.

-Lo sé- Bran contestó sin emociones.

-Realmente no me dan ganas de darte nada.

-También lo sé- él sonrió.

-Felicidades por tu matrimonio y porque pronto serás padre. Sé que serás el mejor.

-Tú eres una buena madre, Arya- Bran se puso serio- Y pronto tendrás una razón más para demostrar cuánto es tu amor por Joanna.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Seremos atacados?- la loba en modo protección inmediatamente.

-A veces nosotros mismos somos los que nos causamos el mayor daño posible.

Bran le pidió a su esposa que fueran a instalarse para poder cenar todos juntos. Dejando a una Arya muy confundida con sus palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si estás leyendo esto, por favor dime, ¿qué te pareció el capítulo?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna tiene algunas preguntas, Arya y sus hermanos discuten y Gendry hace su aparición en este capítulo también.

Arya se había acomodado en una rutina buena en Winterfell, se levantaba de madrugada para patrullar y asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, después entrenaría a su grupo de jóvenes que habían pedido que la heroína de Winterfell, la portadora del amanecer los entrenara. Ella había sonreído y aceptado por supuesto. Después de entrenar a estos jóvenes, ella se apresuraba a despertar a su pequeña hija y romper el ayuno con su familia. Era extraño estar juntos y con las nuevas adhesiones como Meera.

Pero era un buen día, o al menos eso lo había creído. La loba Stark subió hasta llegar a la habitación de su pequeña hija quien dormía plácidamente. Ella sonrió al verla, sus cabellos lisos y negros estaban todos desordenados, dormía con muchas pieles encima porque definitivamente no estaba familiarizada con este clima frío extremo.

Ella sonrió con tristeza ante el recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

Una vez que el acto de amor fue consumado, Gendry la sostuvo en sus brazos, ella se congeló por un momento por la acción pero decidió dejar que la sostuviera. Debido al acto que acababan de compartir no tenían frío, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio cómo su estúpido toro estaba temblando.

-¿Qué te pasa estúpido?- ella dijo con voz amable.

-Realmente Arya, hace un frío de mierda.

Arya resopló.

-Ustedes sureños que se quejan del clima y realmente no hace, al menos aquí en este momento no.

Gendry la miró a los ojos con más amor de lo que ella creía merecer y rápidamente bajó la mirada. Pero el toro no la estaba dejando ir tan fácil. Él la tenía abrazada mientras ambos estaban de lado con sus piernas entrelazadas todavía, cualquiera pudiera haberse sentido avergonzada después de haber compartido algo tan íntimo pero no ellos, era como si siempre había estado destinado que pasara. Y eso definitivamente daba miedo. Miedo a lo que podría pasar una vez que los cuernos sonaran y la batalla empezara.

-Arya yo...

-No digas nada por favor- ella le dijo con mucho cariño-

-No déjame decirte que siempre te he querido y que me hayas permitido estar así contigo, verte de esta manera es algo que jamás voy a olvidar. Y que si me toca partir de este plano al salir a la batalla para regresar con los dioses lo aceptaré porque he sido el hombre más feliz y eso es debido a que te conocí.

Arya abrió la boca para protestar pero el toro la silenció con un beso en los labios. Ella correspondió ese beso por supuesto.

-Trata de descansar un poco- él le había dicho mientras ponía su capa encima de ella- Yo te cuido- él le dio un beso en la frente en señal de protección.

Ella no la necesitaba sin embargo estaba amando cada momento que estaba pasando con él.

Arya sonrió al ver la capa de Gendry sobre ella, sabía que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que significaba.

La promesa de cuidarla se rompió porque el toro se durmió profundamente. Ella solo logró pensar en el miedo que sentía de perderlo. No podía morir, él no, su familia tenía que vivir porque ya habían perecido tantos.

Por primera vez ella no quería dejar una habitación para irse a una batalla. Ella no quería separarse de él.

**El cuerno sonó, ambos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, sus miradas jamás dejaron de estar conectadas mientras se vestían para la batalla. Entre ellos había un silencio cómodo, ellos sabían que no podrían prometerse un mañana pero realmente querían que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.**

-¿Listo?

-Lo más que se puede- Gendry contestó.

Arya estaba por salir pero se dio la vuelta para darle un último beso antes de la batalla.

-No puedes pelear con la capa, aunque tengas frío, tienes que concentrarte.

Gendry escuchó atento sus instrucciones.

-Si yo muero, Arry.

-Ni siquiera lo digas estúpido toro.

Ambos compartieron otro beso más.

-Jodida suerte, ¿van a dejar de estar como dos ilusos enamorados? Estamos por enfrentar a los muertos por si no lo recuerdan.

La voz de Sandor los había sacado de su burbuja de felicidad. Era hora de ir y enfrentar su destino. Sea el que fuera.

Gendry caminó y Sandor la vio con mirada acusadora.

-¿Te follaste al twat?

-No le digas así- ella dijo con voz fuerte.

-Pero lo follaste- eso no era una pregunta.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Siempre creí que entre ustedes dos habría algo. El pobre chico flotaba alrededor tuyo cuando eran más chicos, ahora no me extraña que no perdiera el tiempo. Cuídate bitch.

Arya había visto al Sabueso irse al frente con Gendry.

Ella tomó su lugar en las almenas con Sansa.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Así que ver a su hija dormir era exactamente como verlo a él. Ella se preguntó si estaba cometiendo un error al no buscarlo y decirle la verdad. Pero desgraciadamente él todavía no se había casado, no tenía herederos y Arya había jurado que su hija jamás sería usada como un peón más de este maldito juego de tronos. Así que aunque le partiera el corazón, ella había decidido decirle a Gendry de Joanna hasta que tuviera un hijo propio con su futura esposa. Así no habría ningún peligro de que se la quisieran arrebatar.

-Mataría a quien sea que se atreviera a alejarte de mí- Arya dijo en voz baja mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Mommy- la dulce voz de Joanna resonó en la habitación.

-Hola cariño, ¿dormiste bien?

Joanna se sentó y le sonrió.

-Estuve soñando con ciervos y lobos.

Arya se quedó petrificada cuando escuchó eso.

-¿De verdad?- ella dijo tratando de sonar casual- ¿qué soñaste amor?

-Un ciervo grande y un lobo mamá, estaban peleando.

-Bueno pero fue solo un sueño, bebé. Todo está bien.

-¿Por qué pelearían un ciervo y un lobo mamá?- la niña quería respuestas- No tiene lógica, un lobo ganaría.

-En realidad, los dos podrían hacerse mucho daño- ella recordó el ciervo y el lobo que se había encontrado su padre y sus hermanos hace tanto tiempo- Pero también lo dijo por Gendry y ella misma.

-Mamá el ciervo se me acercaba y yo al principio le tenía miedo pero ya no más.

-Bebé todo eso fue un sueño. Tranquila, ahora ven vamos a cambiarte para que puedas bajar y desayunar.

-Si mommy- Joanna dijo con una sonrisa.

**Arya cambió a su hija, le puso un vestido que le gustaba mucho y le hizo una trenza como su madre lo hacía con ella y Sansa cuando eran niñas.**

-Te ves hermosa cariño.

-Gracias mommy- respondió con propiedad Joanna.

-Pasas mucho tiempo con tu tía Sansa- la loba dijo en broma.

Cuando Arya y Joanna llegaron al comedor para romper su ayuno, Sansa, Meera, Brienne, Pod y Bran ya estaban ahí.

-Hola – la pequeña Joanna había saludado.

-Hola querida, ¿dormiste bien?- Sansa preguntó con curiosidad.

_-Ella tuvo un sueño de ciervos y lobos enfrentándose- Bran fue el que respondió sin dejar de mirar a su hermana._

Arya quería matar a su hermano.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta que digas las cosas así- Arya señaló.

-Eso pasará- dijo el Rey Bran en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ahora Arya estaba molesta.

-Yo pienso que mejor debemos comer antes de que se enfríe- Brienne dijo tratando de salvar la situación.

-¿Qué piensas hacer hoy Joanna?- La reina Meera había preguntado.

-Tengo un rato libre antes de que empiecen mis clases de hoy- la niña había contestado- quiero jugar un poco, ¿puedo mommy?

-Por supuesto cariño- Arya le sonrió.

-Pero no debemos ensuciarnos nuestro vestido, recuérdalo- Sansa había dicho.

**La pequeña niña había terminado rápido para ir a jugar. Brienne y Pod se habían ido con la Reina Meera a Wintertown.**

-¿No quieres ir con nosotros Arya?-

-Gracias Meera pero no.

-Perfecto, nos vemos más tarde- ella se despidió de Bran y dejó a los tres hermanos solos.

**-o-**

Joanna estaba sentada jugando con unas espadas de madera que su madre le había dado. Con la promesa de que cuando estuviera más grande le daría una de verdad como las de ella. Joanna había sonreído inmensamente. Unas niñas habían llegado para ver lo que hacía.

-¿A qué juegas?-

-A que soy un guerrero- contestó orgullosa la niña.

-No puedes ser un guerrero eres una niña- dijo una niña pequeña.

-Mommy dice que puedo ser lo que yo quiera- Joanna se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué dice tu papá?- una niña más grande preguntó.

-Yo no tengo papá- contestó el pequeño lobo con tristeza.

-No seas tonta, todos tenemos un papá- la niña mayor dijo- El mío por ejemplo nos dejó, se fue con otra mujer y tiene una familia en wintertown.

-¿Por qué las dejó?- Joanna no lograba comprender.

-Nunca nos quiso, por eso- la niña mayor dijo.

-Papá no nos dejó, no puede ser cierto eso.

-No estoy diciendo que sea tu caso- la niña mayor dijo- A lo mejor murió.

-¿Murió?- Joanna dijo entre lágrimas

-¿No lo conociste nunca?

Joanna negó con la cabeza.

-Deberías preguntarle a tu mamá.

Joanna asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi papá es aprendiz de herrero- dijo otra niña- Trabaja aquí en Winterfell.

-¿Herrero?- Joanna no sabía que era.

-Los que hacen las espadas- contestó feliz la niña- él nos quiere mucho y juega conmigo y mis hermanos siempre.

-Debe ser bonito eso, mommy juega conmigo todo el tiempo.

-Sí, pero no es igual a tener un papá que te cuide y apoye- la niña mayor señaló.

Joanna se secó las lágrimas y se decidió a preguntarle a su mommy por su papá.

**-o-**

Arya estaba furiosa con Bran, ellos y Sansa se habían encerrado en la habitación de la Reina del Norte.

-Dime de una buena vez lo que va a pasar o juro por los dioses Bran que yo no respondo de mí- la loba estaba harta.

-Arya tienes que calmarte por favor- Sansa siempre tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

-No sé de lo que me estás hablando hermana- Bran contestó fríamente.- Pero creo que Joanna merece saber quién es su padre.

-¡De ninguna manera!- Arya fue tajante en lo que dijo- Joanna no tiene un padre y ciertamente no necesita uno.

-¡Claro que lo necesita, Arya! Ella merece tener uno- Bran le había dicho.

-Jamás voy a decirle y espero ustedes tampoco.

-Arya tienes que reconocer que la gente ya murmura acerca de su padre. Los que lo conocemos lo sabemos perfecto. Brienne solo la miró y preguntó si era de él. Igual que Pod. No puedes ocultarlo para siempre.

-La buena noticia es que ese estúpido no vendrá nunca para acá, no tiene que vernos. Y si insisten, juro por los dioses que me llevo a Joanna y jamás nos vuelven a ver.

-¡NOOO!- gritó Sansa horrorizada.

-Joanna no tiene un padre y no lo necesita. Él está muy bien lejos de nosotras- Arya terminó la discusión.

**Sin darse cuenta que la pequeña niña había escuchado todo y ahora era un mar de lágrimas, salió corriendo hacia el patio y tomó su camino hasta alejarse lo más que se puede.**

-Tengo que encontrar a papá- la niña decía- Yo quiero tener a mi papá, no entiendo porque mommy no quiere- la pequeña estaba llorando y seguía caminando. Sin darse cuenta que mientras más caminaba, más se alejaba. Ella salió del castillo y tomó el camino sola, sin saber ni siquiera a donde ir.

**-o-**

Después de una hora de estar discutiendo con sus hermanos, el Maestre Wolkan llegó hecho una histeria.

-Princesa Arya, disculpe, no encuentro a Lady Joanna por ninguna parte.

NO ENCUENTRO A JOANNA POR NINGUNA PARTE HABÍA DICHO.

Arya Stark conoció muchas formas de sufrir y estuvo más de una vez cerca de morir pero jamás sintió lo que en este momento al escuchar que su hija no estaba en el Castillo.

Arya salió corriendo hacia el patio, gritando órdenes a todos para que la ayudara a buscar, en unos minutos todo Winterfell había sido barrido y no había rastro alguno de la pequeña.

-Quiero a mi sobrina sana y salva- La Reina del Norte había ordenado- Necesitamos empezar las brigadas de búsqueda de inmediato. No pierdan el tiempo.

-¿Y si es un secuestro?- un hombre preguntó.

-Pagaré hasta la última moneda de oro que tenga para que ella regrese. Después que ella esté en casa, los mataremos.

Sansa Stark era más fría que el mismísimo Norte, es lo que todos decían y ciertamente cuando se trataba de defender a su familia lo era.

Arya estaba vuelta loca, cuando recordó que su hermano sabía todo, así que fue por él pero estaba en modo cuervo de tres ojos.

-¡Despierta Brandon!

Él no lo hizo y ella se sintió morir. Salió al patio y vio cómo un hombre ingresaba con su caballo.

-¡Jon!- ella gritó.

-¡Arya!- él sonrió y prácticamente voló para tenerla entre sus brazos pero la cara le cambió cuando se percató de que ella lloraba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hija, Jon, ha desaparecido.

-¿Tu hija? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-No tengo tiempo de explicar, tienes que ayudarme a buscar por favor- la loba estaba petrificada.

-Por supuesto- Jon dijo para calmarla.

Él salió con unos hombres para buscarla, logrando que su hermana se quedara por si se encontraba la niña.

-Tráela con vida Jon- Arya exigió- prométemelo por favor.

-Lo haré.

**-o-**

Gendry y sus acompañantes estaban casi por llegar a Winterfell.

-Estamos a un día a lo mucho- Ser Davos dijo-

-Aunque si nos damos prisa, llegaremos en la madrugada- otro señor dijo.

Cuando era más tarde era el momento de parar, no querían forzar sus caballos y ciertamente pronto anochecería. Montaron un campamento improvisado y Gendry se fue a dar una vuelta para asegurarse que no los rondaba ningún bandido.

Él se sentó en una roca alta para observar el paisaje y pensar con claridad. En unas lunas más se casaría, tendría hijos en menos de un año.

-¿Cómo sería de padre? No lo sabía, pero rogaba a los dioses que lo hiciera bien. A pesar de todo siempre se imaginó con una familia, esperaba que sus hijos lo quisieran mucho.

Él suspiró.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo espeluznante. Una niña pequeña estaba en la parte de Abajo de donde estaba él, era obvio que se había resbalado y caído.

Rápidamente le gritó a Ser Davos y a sus hombres para que le ayudaran.

-¿Qué pasó muchacho?

-Una niña, tenemos que ayudarla.

-Por los siete, ¿cómo habrá llegado aquí?- Ser Davos dijo.

Les tomó veinte minutos poder sacarla de ese lugar. Gendry la sostuvo en los brazos todo el tiempo, la llevaron a la tienda improvisada donde trataron de curarle las heridas.

-Está muy grave Gendry, no despierta.

-Está mal herida, My Lord, no sabemos si lo logrará- dijo el maestre que viajaba con ellos.

-Tenemos que salvarla- gritaba Gendry- No entendiendo lo que estaba sintiendo.

La dejaron descansar mientras la noche caía.

-La niña parece ser miembro de una casa importante, se ve perfectamente cuidada- Ser Davos dijo.

-Si estuviera perfectamente cuidada no estuviéramos en esta posición, ¿no crees?

-No sabemos lo que en verdad pasó.

-Me da rabia que toda es agente que se cree importante descuide a los niños.

Esa noche Gendry se había quedado en una silla, velando por el sueño de esa misteriosa niña.

En la mañana, la pequeña abrió los ojos sin saber dónde estaba. Solo visualizó a un hombre sentado en una silla profundamente dormido.

-¿Mommy?

Gendry escuchó la voz de la niña y rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Hey- dijo con la voz más suave que pudo- ¿Cómo estás?

La niña comenzó a llorar.

-No, por favor, dime qué te pasa-el toro dijo angustiado. ¿Quieres a tu mamá? Si me dices donde está te llevaremos, lo prometo.

-Quiero a mi papá- Joanna dijo- Me escapé porque quiero conocerlo- la niña había confesado.

Gendry suspiró. Él conocía tan bien este sentimiento.

-¿Te escapaste?

Joanna se vio culpable por primera vez.

-Mejor dime, ¿Dónde encontraremos a tu mamá?

-Winterhell- la niña se equivocó pero logró una sonrisa enorme en el rostro del toro.

-Winterfell- él dijo con calma- Bien, te llevaremos, la Reina nos ayudará a encontrar a tu mamá, ¿está bien?

-Sí- Joanna dijo.

Una hora más tarde y Gendry, Joanna y los demás estaban listos para llegar a Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? Necesito leerlos jajajaja un capítulo más largo de lo normal porque era necesario. Los amooo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna regresa a casa.

Jon estaba afuera del Castillo, junto con varios hombres tenían vigilancia extrema para tratar de localizar a la niña, no podía entender cómo era posible que su hermanita pequeña tuviera una pequeña niña pero eso no importaba, solo que la pobre estaba afuera, sola y puede estar en peligro.

Él suspiró.

-Lord Stark- le había dicho un joven soldado- Unos caballos se están acercando.

_Jon se sintió incómodo, él siempre había querido ser Stark y ahora resulta que era un Targaryen. No, yo soy simplemente Jon Snow- se dijo._

-¿Cuál es el sigilo?- él preguntó rápidamente.

-Ciervos- contestó el joven muchacho.

-¿Ciervos?- Jon se extrañó- El único ciervo era Gendry, pero ¿qué estaba haciendo en Winterfell?

Jon se subió a su caballo para alcanzarlo y preguntarle directamente qué es lo que quería. Además de preguntarle si de casualidad no habían visto a una niña pequeña. Él se sentía abrumado, tantas cosas pasando y que él simplemente ignoraba.

_-No sabes nada, Jon Snow- se repetía cada vez más en su cabeza._

Él sonrió con tristeza.

**-Ygritte- dijo en voz baja- Algún día nos veremos otra vez- él prometió.**

**-o-**

Jon cabalgó hasta estar justo enfrente de su amigo y de Ser Davos, para su sorpresa.

-Gendry?- Jon preguntó confundido- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Jon?- la voz de ciervo también se notaba confundida- Lo último que él sabía era que Jon Snow había sido castigado y sentenciado a vivir en el castillo negro de por vida.

-Mucha sorpresa de ambas partes por lo que veo- Jon dijo- Pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

-El Rey nos pidió que viniéramos- contestó el ciervo.

-Pero muchacho- Ser Davos se bajó del caballo- ¡Qué gusto me da verte bien! Un poco de gris en tu cabello pero te ves bien, me alegro mucho de verte aquí, en tu casa.

Jon sonrió.

-Qué bueno verte, viejo amigo.

Ambos sonrieron.

Gendry viajaba con Joanna en su regazo, ella dormía, mientras estaba cubierta con pieles por el frío que hacía, así que Jon no tenía manera de verla.

-¿De casualidad no se encontraron a una niña pequeña?

Gendry y Ser Davos se vieron directamente.

-¿Una niña?- cuestionó Ser Davos.

-Mi sobrina, se salió y estamos como locos buscándola. ¿Saben algo?- Jon volvió a cuestionar.

Las palabras "mi sobrina" hicieron eco en la cabeza de Ser Davos. Un escalofrío lo recorrió completamente cuando pidió a los dioses que no fuera lo que estaba imaginando.

-¿Ella?- Gendry descubrió la cabeza de la niña que se movió.

Jon la vio, ella vestía como le habían dicho, pero ciertamente no se parecía a su hermana, debería favorecer al padre- él supuso.

Jon tomó a la niña de los brazos de Gendry y les pidió que lo siguieran. Gendry había explicado cómo fue que la encontraron y Jon le agradeció enormemente.

Cuando llegaron a Winterfell era más tarde, casi oscurecía.

-Dile a mi hermana que ya estamos aquí- instruyó a un chico quien se fue corriendo por las hermanas Stark.

_-No sabía que la Reina del Norte tenía una hija- Gendry le dijo a su amigo._

Jon lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

-¿Sansa? No de ninguna manera- él iba a explicar cuando un chillido provino del patio. Y lo que vio Gendry fue algo que jamás imaginó presenciar.

- **Joanna** \- gritaba la loba Stark mientras se la quitaba de los brazos de Jon, la niña dormía profundamente, ella inspeccionó que sus golpes estaban curados pero la fiebre empezaba a subirle, tenían que lograr que se le bajara de inmediato. Esto era porque pasó mucho tiempo a la intemperie y no estaba acostumbrada a este clima- **Mi niña, gracias a los dioses que estás bien. Ven te vas a poner mejor, te lo prometo.**

-Arya, está lista la habitación con todo para atenderla- la voz de Sansa resonó en el patio- De prisa.

-¿La llevo?- Jon sugirió.

-No, no quiero soltarla nunca más- Arya dijo sonriendo- Gracias Jon, gracias por traerla conmigo.

Arya nunca vio a Gendry que visualizaba todo con la boca abierta y no esperó a que su hermano le dijera la verdad.

**La loba llevó a su hija adentro con Sansa siguiéndola. Solo El Rey estaba afuera y se dio cuenta de la cara de Gendry.**

-Lord Baratheon- Bran saludó- Agradezco que viniera hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que preguntó.

-Las respuestas no debo dárselas yo- Bran dijo- Pasen al Castillo, les preparamos una habitación cómoda.

**Gendry no se movió, estaba enojado, frustrado, quería gritar, quería martillar algo, se sentía un estúpido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?**

-Muchacho, tenemos que entrar- Ser Davos sugirió.

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?

-No esperabas encontrarla- Ser Davos dijo- Ven, sé que te dará una explicación.

En ese momento Gendry recordó que la niña, su hija, estaba grave y estaba siendo atendida, inmediatamente llegó a la habitación donde Sansa iba saliendo.

-Exijo verla.

-¿Disculpe?- La voz de Sansa era fría y molesta por el atrevimiento del hombre.

\- Quiero ver a mi hija, necesito estar ahí adentro con ella. Necesito ver que está bien.

-No sé de qué me habla, esa niña no es suya- Sansa dijo- así que yo le exijo se comparte porque usted es un huésped de mi casa y no toleraré este comportamiento.

-No insulte mi inteligencia, su majestad- escupió el ciervo con disgusto- esa niña es mi hija y necesito hablar con Arya.

-Si en verdad te importara mi sobrina esperaras hasta que esté fuera de peligro para exigir cosas. Joanna no ha conocido más familia que Arya, así que no me vengas con cuentos tontos de victimización. Ahora compórtate a la altura, Lord Baratheon.

-Yo no sabía de su existencia- él se defendió.

- _Sin embargo cuando un hombre pone su polla en el cuerpo de una mujer sabe que pueden haber consecuencias, ¿o lo ignoraba?_ \- la voz mordaz de Sansa Stark, ella nunca dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño, ni a Arya ni a su sobrina. Por más que fuera su padre.

**La puerta se abrió, revelando una Arya muy furiosa.**

-¿Se pueden callar de una buena vez?- la loba no estaba feliz- Mi hija está siendo atendida en este momento y no necesito escuchar reclamos en este momento.

-Ella es mi hija, Arya. Y necesito explicaciones.

-Necesitas irte de mí vista Gendry Baratheon- Arya lo miró directamente- Joanna es mi hija y juro por los nuevos y viejos dioses que si intentas quitármela, no habrá gente que te salve de mi- Ciertamente la loba estaba deshecha, enojada y molesta.

-Jamás te la quitaría- la voz de Gendry se tranquilizó- Pero quiero estar ahí cuando despierte.

-No- Arya fue tajante mientras cerró la puerta.

Lo mejor es que se vaya de aquí- la voz de Sansa estaba más calmada- vaya, coma algo y estoy segura que una vez que mi sobrina esté mejor, usted podrá hablar con mi hermana- Sansa instruyó.

**Gendry suspiró y salió rumbo al patio. Donde Jon estaba platicando con Ser Davos.**

**-o-**

-¡Maldito!- Jon lo tomó del cuello y lo tiró al piso- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Te burlaste de la confianza que te di! ¡Confiaba en ti! Te compartí de mi pan y mi vino mientras tú decidías romper mi confianza y seducir a mi hermanita? Eres una maldita basura, igual que tu padre- Jon estaba molesto, muy molesto.

Gendry jamás aguantaría una comparación de esta magnitud. Se puso de pie y lo aventó.

-Estabas tan envuelto en la maldita guerra y en Daenerys Targaryen que nunca notaste nada más allá de eso. Ni tus hermanos estaban en tus prioridades Jon, por eso fue que no lo notaste. Yo no obligué a Arya a nada, yo la amaba- gritó el ciervo- Y jamás me aprovecharía de ella, creo que tú y yo sabemos que si ella no me hubiera querido yo estuviera muerto en ese momento- él escupió furioso.

-¡Estábamos en guerra maldita sea!- Jon se defendió- Perdóname por no ver más allá de eso. Estaba en mi casa y con la gente que creí me era leal, supongo que nunca imaginé que me dieras una puñalada en la espalda por abrirte las puertas de mi casa, ¿verdad? Miserable.

-¡Yo no te hice nada Jon!

-Te aprovechaste de mi hermana, ¿te parece poco?

-¿Me aproveché, dices?- Gendry estaba harto- Una vez que me sentí digno de ella, si hablo de cuando tu amada Daenerys me hizo un Señor, le pedí que se casara conmigo y ella me rechazó. Después de eso ella dejó Westeros, ¿o lo olvidaste? Ni siquiera tú pudiste detener sus pasos. ¡Yo no sabía que estaba esperando un hijo mío! Estoy harto que me esté acusando de algo que no estaba enterado, por los dioses, jamás dejaría a mi hija sin un padre y menos cuando yo lo viví en carne propia, siempre fui un bastardo, ¿o ya lo olvidaste Jon?

Gendry se dio la vuelta para ir rumbo al árbol de corazón y calmarse un poco. Dejando a un Jon muy ofuscado pensando en todo lo que le había dicho.

- _Ni Lady Arya, ni el muchacho pensaron que esa noche que compartieron juntos tendría como resultado a su pequeña sobrina Jon- la voz de Ser Davos como siempre tratando de solucionar todo- él se equivocó, por supuesto, pero él la amaba, por eso fue que le propuso matrimonio. El chico jamás ha tenido una familia, ahora se da cuenta que la tiene, que tiene una hija la cual se siente abandonada por su padre? Imagina cómo se siente, después tú lo comparas con Robert y todo se va al carajo._

Jon suspiró.

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que mi hermana tenía una niña- Jon confesó apenado.

-No sabías muchas cosas, ¿no?- Ser Davos bromeó- Sin embargo, la nombró así, por ti, porque eres su hermano favorito.

Jon sonrió ampliamente.

-Ella se parece a Gendry, sin embargo.

-Ciertamente, pero ya ves lo que dicen, la semilla es fuerte.

Jon sonrió.

-Ven vamos a preguntar cómo sigue mi sobrina.

Ambos entraron al castillo.

**-o-**

Arya estaba adentro de la habitación, el maestre le dijo que si lograban que se le bajara la fiebre, Joanna estaría bien, sus golpes habían sido tratados, solo presentada un cuadro importante de enfriamiento de huesos por el clima, la fiebre todavía no cedía pero ella estaba ahí para ponerle los paños en la frente cada veinte minutos. Ella estaba orando.

Se dispuso hacer un artilugio que su madre les había enseñado hacer de pequeñas, bueno, lo poco que recordó, ella dijo que solo una madre lo tenía que hacer así que hoy eso hizo, todo para que su pequeña se compusiera y estuviera bien.

Ella sabía que Gendry estaba por ahí, no tan lejos, pero ella no quería hablar con él, cuando lo vio en el patio, decidió que ignorarlo sería lo mejor, además Joanna estaba grave, pero enfrentarlo, no sabía si podría. Ella decidió que una vez que su hija estuviera bien, se la llevaría y jamás volverían a saber de ellas.

**La noche transcurrió y la loba no dejó nunca la habitación, parecía que su hija pronto despertaría, ciertamente lo peor había pasado.**

Ella suspiró.

-Mi amor- Arya le dijo mientras quitaba sus cabellos de su frente- Te amo y jamás dejaré que te alejen de mi- prometió.

Los ojos azules de la niña de abrieron.

-¿Moomy?

-Cariño, aquí estoy- Arya dijo entre lágrimas-

-Quiero a mi papá.

Arya abrió los ojos en shock ante esa declaración.

-Joanna, yo no...

-Te escuche hablar con mis tíos y me escapé, quería encontrarlo. Pero me perdí, dime quien es mommy, ¿nos dejó?

Arya no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Joanna quería encontrar a su padre y eso la había puesto en peligro.

Cuando volvió a ver a la niña, ella ya estaba durmiendo.

Arya suspiró y se secó las lágrimas. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y cuál fue su sorpresa, Gendry estaba sentado frente a la misma completamente dormido. Con el cabello despeinado, justo como Joanna.

**Se le calentó un poco el corazón al verlo así.**

-Gendry, despierta- ella le dijo.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Joanna está bien?- dijo mientras se incorporaba de inmediato.

-¿Pasaste la noche aquí?

-Sí, te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que hubieras huido con ella de haber podido.

Arya se sorprendió de lo bien que la conocía.

-Ella despertó, parece que la fiebre cedió, ¿quieres pasar a verla?

Gendry asintió y la siguió dentro.

Gendry observó a la niña dormir, sus cabellos desordenados color negro estaban por todos lados, su color de piel era más blanco, favorecía a su madre en eso, él jamás pensó que podía sentir tanto amor por alguien tan rápido.

-Ella es mi hija- Gendry dijo mientras tomaba su manita.

-Lo es- Arya dijo tranquila.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Lo estará ahora, gracias a ti, tú la ayudaste aunque no tenías que hacerlo.

**Gendry dejó que las lágrimas que estaba aguantando salieran.**

-Ella me dijo que estaba buscando a su papá. Piensa que la dejó.

Él volteó a verla a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Por miedo.

-Yo no te la hubiera quitado, Arya, pensé que me conocías mejor que eso.

-Éramos muy jóvenes, Gendry.

Ambos acordaron que esta era una plática para otro momento. Hoy estaban disfrutando de ver a su hija recuperarse satisfactoriamente.

-Quiero que ella sepa que soy su padre.

Arya miró la seguridad en sus ojos y sabía que no bromeaba.

Arya no quería compartirla. Por eso le dolió que Joanna le preguntara por él. Siempre creyó que estaba haciendo las cosas bien por su cuenta.

Las palabras de Sansa resonaron en su cabeza.

_-¿Acaso Joanna no tiene el mismo derecho que tuvimos nosotras de tener un padre?_

Ella se sintió abrumada.

-Tengo que salir, ¿te puedes quedar con ella por favor?

Gendry asintió. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenía miedo, que muchas cosas estaban pasando por su mente en este momento.

Pero de algo estaba seguro. Él no dejaría a su hija jamás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias, gracias por leerme!
> 
> Espero este capítulo les guste.
> 
> ¿Qué opinan?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon habla con Arya y le hace ver algunas cosas importantes.

Arya estaba llorando, en menos de un día había pasado por muchas emociones, había perdido a su hija, la había buscado, se había sentido que moría si ella no aparecía y cuando al fin la recuperó, venía con Gendry. Él había sido el encargado de ayudarla y salvarla. Definitivamente los dioses le estaban jugando una broma muy pesada. Tenía muchas ganas de irse con Joanna, de hecho lo iba hacer hasta que la pequeña le dijo que se había escapado porque quería ver a su papá. Lo fue a buscar sin ni siquiera saber quién era o dónde podría encontrarlo y eso le había roto el corazón. Su hija estaba triste y ella era la única culpable de eso.

Ella llegó hasta la madera de los dioses y respiró. Un viento frío le caló hasta los huesos y ella dejó que la tranquilizara. Ella recordó que hace varios años, en la batalla de Winterfell, que fue la noche que compartió con él no imaginaba que sobreviviría, por eso decidió tomar la oportunidad y pedirle a Gendry que pasara la noche con ella. La verdad era que siempre se preguntó que hubiera hecho si él la rechazaba, en el fondo tenía miedo, ella no era como Sansa o cualquiera de las otras mujeres que había conocido. No le decían Arya horseface por nada- ella sonrió con tristeza al recordar el apodo que Jeyne Poole y su hermana le dieron en la niñez.

Ese momento había sido mágico, ella cerró los ojos para recordar. Gendry había besado cada una de sus cicatrices sin preguntar qué había pasado, la miró con tanto amor y adoración que le hicieron cuestionar su decisión de no atarse a nadie. El toro era su persona, ella siempre lo supo, cuando era niña no entendía por supuesto nada de lo que sentía, pero con él siempre fue tan fácil todo, se entendían solo con verse a los ojos, él la cuidó al convivir con extraños y violadores, él guardó su secreto cuando bien pudo gritarlo y salvar su trasero de Harrenhall.

_-Pero no lo hizo- ella se recordó- porque él fue leal a ti._

Hasta que decidió dejarme como todos los demás, hacerme a un lado. Cuando yo creí que no nos separaríamos nunca.

Probablemente era una tonta, pero muchas veces había fantaseado vivir en un pueblo con él, mientras el toro trabajaba en la fragua, ella cazaba o bien ayudaba en alguna posada o entrenaba niños huérfanos. Todos esos eran sus sueños y él los mandó a la mierda cuando le dijo que se uniría a la hermandad. Ella recordó cómo se sentía, era como si le estuvieran arrancando su corazón otra vez, un corazón que había costado mucho trabajo pegar después de la muerte de su padre.

Ella recordó que prácticamente le confesó lo que sentía por él esa maldita noche en la cueva.

-Yo puedo ser tu familia- le había dicho.

Y eso para una niña de 14 años había sido su manera de decir te amo. Pero él había sonreído con tristeza y le había recordado que ella siempre sería "m'lady" para él. Maldito estúpido, creyó que a mí me importaba todo eso. Lo amé desde que era un simple niño lleno de polvo saliendo de Kings Landing, lo amé cuando aceptó no decirle a nadie que ella era una Stark, lo amé cuando me protegió en Harrenhall, cuando se burló de Hot Pie porque creía que todos los que llevaban armadura eran caballeros- ella sonrió ante el recuerdo\- Lo amé desde que tengo memoria y aun así me rechazó- ella recordó.

Cuando la mujer roja se lo llevó, ella lo imaginó muerto, era por eso que había añadido tres nombres más a su lista.

The red woman, beric dondarrion y thoros de myr.

**-o-**

Después de que sus caminos se separaron, ella decidió no pensar en él. No podía hacerlo, ahora era uno más de los muertos que debía superar o al menos enterrar en el fondo de su muy roto corazón, y así lo hizo, o al menos lo intentó. Porque se lo exigían en la casa de blanco y negro, renunciar a ser Arya Stark, debía ser nadie.

Pero no lo logró, no pudo, ella siempre sería el pequeño lobo de su padre Ned y de Jon. Ella había decidido volver con su familia.

Ella limpió sus lágrimas. No sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Gendry le pidió que se casara con ella, se había sentido en el cielo, lo amaba, eso lo sabía tan bien y no había forma de negarlo. Quería estar con él, por supuesto. Quería pelear junto a él en la batalla de Kings Landing, pero dijo la palabra que mandó todo al diablo: **lady**. Él quería que ella fuera la Lady de Storms End- ella resopló- no podía ser eso que él quería. Aunque pensaba que él ya lo sabía. Le dolió tener que rechazarlo pero era lo mejor, después de todo ella pensaba que moriría en KL.

_Ella suspiró, cuando el momento de nacer de Joanna era el indicado, ella se vio muy mal, todos creyeron que moriría._

Como Lyanna cuando tuvo a Jon- ella dijo en un susurro.

Arya ya no podía permitirse otro embarazo porque no lo lograría. Lo cual no creía tenía problema ya que las únicas que habían compartido su cama en estos días eran su hija y su hermana.

Ella sonrió.

Estaba feliz de ver a su familia otra vez, pero por otro lado, ahora que Gendry sabía de su hija, no se rendiría, él quería estar en la vida de Joanna y ella no sabía qué hacer o como sentirse.

**_-Es más fácil si me ponen a matar al Rey de la noche, otra vez- ella dijo molesta._ **

Los dioses no te escuchen, por favor- la voz de Jon la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Quieres la verdad o la mentira?

Jon la miró confundido.

-Tú siempre fuiste sincera conmigo, Arya- Jon le revolvió el cabello como cuando era una niña.

-No hagas eso, ya no somos unos niños- ella le recordó.

-Pero siempre serás mi hermana pequeña- Jon le dijo.

-Y tú mi hermano favorito- ella le sonrió.

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo. Pero Jon decidió continuar la conversación.

-¿Me quieres decir porque mi hermanita tuvo una niña y yo no lo sabía?- no era un reproche de su parte, él simplemente quería su versión de la historia.

-Cuando me enteré- la loba dijo- Ya estaba muy lejos.

-¿No se te ocurrió regresar?

-Lo pensé, de verdad. Pero me dije que no era lo correcto, no sentía bien, no quería que ninguno de ustedes me obligara a casarme con Gendry.

-¿No lo amabas?- Jon preguntó confundido.

-Lo amaba, demonios creo que todavía lo amo- ella suspiró.

-¿Entonces?

-Él quería que fuera algo que yo no era- Arya confesó- Así que no pensaba volver, hasta que una noche tuve un sueño.

Jon alzó la ceja confundido.

-Soñé con papá- Arya sonrió- él estaba con Joanna, estaba contándole la vez que me enseñó a montar, vi tan feliz a mi hija que pensé que debería traerla hasta su lugar de origen. Después de todo ella fue concebida aquí.

-Ni siquiera me recuerdes eso- Jon dijo celoso.

-El chiste es que sentí que algo me llamaba para volver y eso hice. Ahora sin embargo deseo nunca haberlo hecho.

-Ella merece estar con Gendry, saber que es su padre- Jon recordó- él nunca tuvo una familia, Arya, para él es muy difícil esta situación, su hija piensa que nunca la quiso y que por eso las abandonó a las dos. Imagina cómo debe sentirse. Por eso está enojado, y con justa razón.

-Él como quiera la dejará- Arya dijo con seguridad- él se va a casar con su prometida sureña y ella le dará más hijos legítimos que lo harán olvidarse de Joanna y ella va a sufrir. No quiero eso para ella.

-¿Tú crees que Gendry se olvidaría de su hija? Pues no es su padre, Arya- Jon hizo bien en recordarle.

-Ya lo sé, idiota, es solo que es complicado. No sé qué hacer.

-Puedes empezar hablando con él. Pero de verdad, Arya, sin pleitos.

-No puedo prometerte eso, quiero golpearlo con aguja en todo momento.

-Es porque lo amas- Jon dijo tranquilo- Es increíble que de verdad la sangre Stark y Baratheon ahora sean una. Joanna es una niña increíble, tiene tu espíritu de aventura pero es idéntica a Gendry.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, que ese gran parecido es lo que nos tiene en este enredo.

-La semilla es fuerte- Jon recordó.

_Unas pisadas que ella reconocía tan bien porque eran torpes y descuidadas, hizo que los hermanos dejaran de hablar._

-Arya, Jon- Gendry había saludado.

-Gendry- contestó Jon.

-¿Podemos hablar?

-¿Dónde está Joanna?

-Se quedó con el rey y su esposa, él me dijo que aquí estabas. Creo que es momento de que por fin seamos sinceros con todo.

Arya asintió y Jon procedió a retirarse.

-Recuerda Gendry que todavía tenemos a Ghost con nosotros- en modo de advertencia- Iré a ver a mi sobrina- dijo él sonriendo.

Gendry se sentó en una roca, un poco lejos de Arya.

Esta era la conversación más difícil en toda su vida- pensó la loba.

**-o-**

-¿Qué estás pensando querido esposo?

-En mi sobrina, en su futuro.

-¿Sabes qué decisión tomara tu hermana?

-Hay dos caminos, como siempre y como todo. Pero en cualquiera que tome, Joanna será muy recordada por sus hazañas.

-¿Ella estará bien?- Meera preguntó curiosa.

-Así es- Bran sonrió- Pero Arya no tiene dos caminos, solo tiene uno para ella misma. Si decide mal, ella no sobrevivirá.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Meera se sobresaltó- ¿Por qué no le dices?

-No puedo y lo sabes. No es correcto.

-Al diablo lo que es correcto, es tu hermana.

-Confío en que ella estará bien- Bran dijo antes de que sus ojos se volvieran lechosos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican un poco.  
> Gracias por leer y perdona la demora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry y Arya hablan.

Gendry suspiró, habían pasado varios minutos desde que estaban aquí. Ni ella ni él se habían decidido a empezar la conversación, aunque él sabía que debían hacerlo, por el bien de Joanna.

-¿Por qué no volviste cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada, Arya?- la voz del toro era tranquila pero segura, quería que ella se diera cuenta que debía sincerarse con él. Salir huyendo con su hija, ya no era una opción-.

Arya Suspiró, no tenía caso seguir alargando la conversación.

-Cuando me di cuenta, estábamos muy lejos, en la nada, realmente- ella sonrió con tristeza- yo no lo noté, jamás he sido de tener mi sangre de luna todos los meses, así que nunca sospeché- ella estaba siendo sincera- hasta que una buena mujer que viajaba conmigo me vio un día y me preguntó, ¿Cómo se me ocurrió venir a parir a medio mar sin nadie que me auxiliara?- ella recordó ese momento tan claramente, pensó en esa buena mujer que le había ayudado.

-Por supuesto que no le creí, pero los mareos se volvieron más seguidos y las náuseas que yo siempre atribuí al hecho de que estaba en un maldito barco en medio de la nada- ella dijo un poco molesta- Pero cuando mis pantalones ya no me cerraron, lo supe, algo estaba creciendo dentro de mí. Un hijo, cuando los dioses saben que yo nunca lo creí posible.

-¿Por qué nunca lo creíste posible?- Gendry tenía curiosidad.

-¿Recuerdas mis cicatrices?-él asintió- Bueno, atravesaron todo mi vientre, la persona que me curó en esa ocasión me lo dijo:

**_-No creo que crezca semilla de ningún hombre en tu vientre, niña- Lady Crane había sido sincera._ **

**_-No tengo intención que crezca nada- Arya había dicho segura._ **

-Yo no supe qué hacer, no podía pensar bien, por un lado quería regresar y decirte que estábamos esperando un hijo.

-Lo hubieras hecho, Arya, nunca te hubiera dejado que pasaras por todo esto sola- el toro no estaba feliz.

-Tenía miedo- ella dijo en voz baja.

-¿Arya Stark con miedo?- Gendry bufó- Eso es imposible, siempre dijiste "el miedo corta más profundo que las espadas".

-Tenía miedo de volver y encontrarte con otra mujer, tenía miedo de que fuera demasiado tarde- ella se confesó.

-Tú me rechazaste- él le recordó.

-Tú me pediste que fuera algo que jamás he sido Gendry.

Gendry se puso de pie y se pasó las manos por la cara.

-¡Me equivoqué!- él dijo molesto- Maldita sea, una palabra errónea y echaste por la borda todo el amor que te profesé, Arya, no creo que eso fuera justo.

-Me pediste que fuera tu esposa, la Lady de Storms End- ella dijo enojada también- Creí que nadie mejor que tú me conocería. Querías convertirme en algo que nunca fui, yo no soy como Sansa o mi madre- ella dijo casi gritando.

Gendry sonrió con tristeza.

-Entonces nunca me conociste en realidad- él dijo agobiado- Sino te hubieras dado cuenta que lo único que siempre quise fue una familia... contigo. Nunca te hubiera pedido que fueras algo que no eres, Arya. Eso es muy claro.

-Yo te ofrecí que fueras mi familia y me dejaste- ella le recordó.

Gendry estaba triste en este momento.

-Así que decidiste que deberías hacerme lo mismo y romperme el corazón- el toro dijo- No fue justo.

\- El claro ejemplo de que nada es justo son nuestras vidas- ella le recordó- Todo lo que hemos pasado. La muerte de mi familia, la de tu madre, la de nuestros amigos- ella dijo recordando a Lommy- Nada es justo, Gendry.

-Cuando yo te dije que no a tu propuesta fue porque sabía que ni el Rey en el Norte ni tu madre, me aceptarían!- ahora él estaba gritando- Yo no era más que un simple herrero del fondo de pulgas. ¡No era nadie!

-Eras todo para mí- ella le dijo enojada- ¡No me hubiera importado nada más que estar contigo!

**Ellos se quedaron viendo por un largo rato y la tensión era palpable.**

**-o-**

- _ **Cuando me puse de parto, fue una noche en la que el cielo se caía, había una tormenta increíble, el barco se movía exageradamente y por un momento pensé que ese era mi castigo por todo el daño que hice en mi vida. Hacer que amara a un hijo creciendo en mi vientre y arrebatármelo antes de conocerlo siquiera**_ \- ella se veía triste.

Él quería decir algo pero sus palabras no salieron. El imaginarla en esa posición hacía que la sangre le hirviera, ella y su hija estaban indefensas y pudieron morir, él estaba destrozado.

-Estuve en labor un día completo, perdí mucha sangre, la mujer que me ayudó dijo que no lo lograría. Y me preguntó si en mi familia había antecedentes de muerte en el momento del parto. Por supuesto que había- ella dijo- la mujer con la que me han comparado toda la vida murió así...

-Firmé una carta para Sansa donde le decía todo. Le pedía que cuidara de Joanna si yo moría y dejé todas las instrucciones para que ella se hiciera cargo- ella recordó con tristeza- Pero los dioses decidieron darme una oportunidad más y no morí ese día.

-Sin embargo, no regresaste- él le recordó.

-No podía Gendry, no podía volver y presentarme con una hija en brazos.

-¿Por qué?- él sabía que le dolería pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

-Porque si no estabas casado me obligarían a casarme por Joanna y no quería eso. Todavía seguía sin querer convertirme en una Lady. Lo siento, sé que te duele pero no pude volver.

**Gendry se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.**

-Eres egoísta, Arya Stark, eso es lo que eres.

Ella se puso de pie furiosa.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero quién decidió quedarse con lo que la mujer dragón le dio a cambio de su lealtad?- ella le gritó furiosa.

-Para que lo sepas fui por ti después de ese estúpido consejo donde tu hermano fue elegido Rey, no dejé de verte en ningún momento y apoyé su reclamo. ¿Qué más quieres de mí para entender dónde estaba mi lealtad? ¿Dónde siempre ha estado? En ti por supuesto aunque casi me mataran por ello varias veces.

Arya tuvo la decencia de verse incómoda y apenada por lo que él le había dicho.

-Yo iba a renunciar a todo, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque te amaba, ¡maldita sea!

Arya comenzó a llorar.

-¡Y tú ni siquiera pudiste dar la vuelta a ese maldito barco! Aun sabiendo lo que significa para mí la familia. ¡Yo crecí sin un padre! Yo soy un bastardo que tuvo suerte de estar en el momento correcto con las personas correctas para poder ser legitimado. ¡Jamás hubiera querido que mi hija creyera que no la quise! Jamás Arya y eso lo sabes.

Arya estaba agotada.

-Lo siento, Gendry. De verdad, no pensé en nada más que en mí y en ella.

-Mientras tanto yo he sido miserable todos estos años- él escupió molesto.

-Te dije que te casaras, no tenías que esperarme- ella dijo en un tono por más frío.

Gendry bufó y la tomó de los brazos para tenerla frente a él.

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que yo he pasado en este tiempo, no finjas que toda mi vida ha sido fácil, Arya porque no lo es.

-La mía tampoco y tú lo sabes.

-¡Esto no es un maldito concurso!- Gendry explotó.

Ambos se vieron con miradas retadoras, era claro que no arreglarían nada hoy.

-¿Por qué no fuiste directo a SE a decirme de Joanna?

-Porque Sansa me dijo que aún no te casabas, pero que estabas comprometido, entonces pensé hacerlo después de tu boda.

Gendry no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Creíste que te rogaría que te casaras conmigo?- él se acercó peligrosamente a ella- Que te pediría que compartieras mi lecho una vez más- su respiración estaba cerca, la sentía- ¿Creíste que seguiría siendo el mismo estúpido al que podías manipular a tu antojo?

Él se separó.

-Estoy harto, Arya, estoy muy harto y cansado. Pero Joanna es mi hija, y voy a estar en su vida, así tú no quieras que lo esté.

-¿Qué pensará tu futura esposa de esto?- Arya alzó la ceja.

-No me preocupa, Joanna es mi hija.

-Sí, fuera del matrimonio.

-Le pediré a tu hermano que la legitime. Ella será mi heredera.

-Buena suerte con eso, cuando tus hijos lleguen será un caos y no estoy dispuesta a poner a mi hija en esa situación.

-No me estoy desapareciendo, Arya. Quiero estar con ella y no me importa que me tenga que mudar a Winterfell para hacerlo.

Arya sabía que él hablaba en serio.

-Y lo primero que vamos hacer es decirle que soy su padre.

-No creo que esté lista en este momento ella...

-Ella se fue porque quería encontrarme, ella lo hizo, su viaje no fue en vano- él dijo más tranquilo.

Arya suspiró. No le gustaba la idea pero Gendry era muy terco y Joanna merecía conocerlo. No podía seguir siendo tan egoísta.

-Bien, vamos.

Ambos se fueron al castillo, estaban listos para hablar con su hija en este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joanna conoce a Gendry como su padre.

Arya fue la primera en entrar, Meera estaba terminando de bañar a Joanna y cambiándole la ropa.

-¡Momy!- una Joanna casi recuperada le sonrió.

-Hola cariño- Arya se acercó y le besó la frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien mommy, aunque tengo hambre, quisiera una sopa- la niña comenzó a pedir y Arya sonrió, este era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que su hija estaba fuera de peligro.

-Bueno, estoy segura que podemos arreglar eso en un momento- La Reina Meera dijo con una sonrisa- Iré y te prepararé algo de merendar- ella dijo sonriendo.

-No es necesario Meera, yo puedo ir.

Meera negó con la cabeza.

-Parece ser que ustedes tienen otra cosa que hacer, yo me encargo Arya- ella le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Muchas gracias- la loba dijo sinceramente.

-Somos familia, no agradezcas- la Reina Meera sonrió y salió cerrando la puerta.

Gendry soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y Joanna por fin lo miró.

-¿Quién es él mommy?- preguntó Joanna con sorpresa-

Arya empezó a temblar pero sabía que necesitaba hacer esto.

-Bueno, él es Lord Gendry Baratheon, Guardián del Sur y el Señor de Storms End- dijo Arya un poco aturdida.

-Oh- contestó Joanna- ¿eres un ciervo?

Gendry sonrió.

-Lo soy- contestó con una sonrisa, aunque siempre me he creído más un toro- él confesó mientras se acercaba a la niña.

-Un toro, ¿Por qué?- ahora la niña tenía curiosidad.

-Por terco y pues por mi tamaño- él dijo algo avergonzado.

Joanna lo estaba observando, ella era una niña demasiado inteligente para su edad, Arya siempre se lo atribuyó a que le había heredado a su padre.

-Eres el guardián del Sur- comentó Joanna sentándose en la cama- ¿Entonces qué haces en el Norte?

-Bendita agilidad mental de su hija- pensó Arya.

-Bueno, vine porque el Rey me lo pidió- él decidió que sería sincero-

-Ya veo- Joanna dijo mirándolo- ¿Conocías Winterfell?- ella lo estudiaba como había visto a Sansa hacerlo tantas veces y eso le daba escalofríos a la loba.

-Sí, vine hace varios años- él confesó- Cuando fue la guerra.

-Mamá ganó esa guerra por todos- ella dijo emocionada- Ella es la guerrera más valiente que he conocido.

Arya resopló.

-Lo dices porque solo me has conocido a mí- la loba dijo mientras le revolvía el pelo a su hija.

_Gendry sonrió, estaba embobado viendo a su Arry en su papel de madre, jamás se imaginó que eso pasaría y que él tendría tanta fortuna de tener un hijo con ella._

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- Gendry dijo- Ella es la mejor guerrera que he conocido y sí, nos salvó del Rey de la Noche. Por eso le dicen la Heroína de Winterfell- el toro dijo emocionado.

-¿Conocías a mamá? ¿Eran amigos?

Arya supo que era el momento de intervenir.

-Joanna, necesito que me escuches detenidamente por favor.

-Bien mommy- la niña dijo.

-Gendry y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos muy niños, cuando viajamos para tratar de llegar al Muro con tu tío Jon, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me hice pasar por un niño?

Los ojos de Joanna se abrieron ante el recuerdo.

-Sí mommy, me dijiste que te tuvieron que cortar tu cabello- ella dijo con voz triste.

-Fue por mi seguridad, después de todo al ser asesinado mi padre, tenía que escapar.

-El abuelo Ned- mencionó Joanna.

-Así es bebé, el abuelo- la voz de Arya se quebró ante la mención de su padre- Yo fui testigo de cómo lo asesinaron, ¿recuerdas que te dije?

Joanna asintió.

-Por eso tuviste que huir- la pequeña ciervo recordó.

-Entonces me topé con Gendry, cuando él también huyó de Desembarco del Rey y nos hicimos amigos- la loba mencionó y lo miró a los ojos- Los mejores amigos de hecho.

Gendry sonrió.

-Yo fui el único que se dio cuenta que ella era en realidad una niña- la voz de Gendry se llenó de nostalgia- Y le guardé su secreto porque cualquiera que lo supiera la podía entregar a la gente mala.

-A los Lannister- Joanna dijo como si fuera obvio-

-Así es pequeña- la loba continuó- Después de unos años nos reencontramos- Arya decidió que no tendría caso mencionarle toda la historia a su hija, se la contarían un día pero hoy no- Bueno, pues es necesario que te diga que él es...

Arya se quedó sin poder continuar y miró a los ojos a Gendry.

-Yo soy tu papá, Joanna- la voz del ciervo era firme pero por dentro estaba temblando.

Joanna no dijo nada, solo lo observó a los ojos, vio su cara, su cabello, todos los aspectos que él tenía los estaba observando con atención.

-¿Cariño, estás bien?- Arya tenía miedo que la niña estuviera en shock.

-¿Tú eres mi papá?- dijo después de unos buenos minutos.

-Lo soy Joanna, soy tu papá- Gendry dijo un poco más seguro.

-Me parezco mucho a ti- la niña dijo con una sonrisa.

Gendry sonrió mientras se limpiaba una lágrima que cayó en su rostro.

-Cierto, la semilla es fuerte es nuestro lema por lo que veo- él dijo sonriendo.

-Ese no es el lema de tu casa, papá- Joanna dijo en voz autoritaria- La nuestra es la furia es- ella dijo triunfante.

Gendry se quedó plasmado al escuchar que lo llamo papá.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?- la niña preguntó con timidez.

-Por supuesto mi princesa- Gendry abrió sus brazos y la sostuvo, le besó la frente y siguió abrazándola mientras le decía que la amaba.

-Tu barba me pica, papá- Joanna dijo con una sonrisa.

Arya no podía dejar de llorar al ver a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo conocerse y decirse que se amaban.

-He sido tan egoísta- pensó.

-¿Ya no te vas a ir verdad papá?- Joanna preguntó con miedo- Yo quería conocerte, quería saber quién eras. Todos los niños, bueno la mayoría tienen un papá y yo quería uno. Me puse muy triste y por eso me escapé.

-Bueno, no debes volver a escaparte, prométemelo- Gendry dijo serio- Te puede pasar algo y tu mamá y yo estaríamos muy tristes.

-Prometo papá, pero no me respondiste, ¿no nos vas a dejar ya verdad?

Los ojos iguales a los de él lo miraban con esperanza.

-Jamás te dejaría, mi princesa hermosa- Gendry dijo mientras le besaba la frente de nuevo.

-Pero vives en el Sur, ¿cómo le vamos hacer para no alejarnos?- la cara de la niña era de terror.

-Joanna, tu papá tiene mucho que solucionar todavía- la loba trató de ayudarlo- pero él ya te prometió que nunca te dejaría y él nunca rompe una promesa- Arya dijo con seguridad y Gendry la miró agradecido.

-También podríamos conocer Storms End, mommy, ¡leí que llueve mucho!

-Se llama la tierra de las tormentas por una razón, cariño- Arya dijo sonriendo.

-Pero yo quiero ir, ¿verdad que puedo ir papá?- la niña mencionó tranquila.

-Si tu mamá autoriza no tengo ningún inconveniente- Gendry aseguró.

Y ahí estaba, Joanna quería ir a Storms End y Gendry quería que conociera su casa. El miedo la invadió.

-Tú también puedes venir, Arya- él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y no quería que se preocupara.

-Gracias- ella dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a Brienne.

-Lo siento, Arya, pero Bran me dijo que era un buen momento para que viniera y les dijera que la cena está lista.

-Ya vamos Brienne, muchas gracias- la loba sonrió.

-Ven Joanna, tú te vienes conmigo-

-¿Sabías que Lord Baratheon es mi papá?- la niña le dijo emocionada.

-¡Me da mucho gusto pequeña!- Brienne le dijo.

Arya y Gendry se quedaron a solas nuevamente.

-Jamás te quitaría a Joanna- Gendry fue tajante- Solo quiero que la compartas conmigo, por favor. Es una niña muy dulce e inteligente. Ciertamente no lo sacó de mí- él trató de bromear.

-La dulzura no la sacó de mí, tampoco- ella sonrió- Creo que heredó de Sansa y Bran, también la gentileza de Jon, de mi padre.

-Por eso le pusiste ese nombre, Jon siempre fue tu hermano favorito.

-Pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver, sentí que era una manera de honrar al hermano que eligió a su familia sobre su corazón.

Él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

-Me gustaría nombrar a Joanna mi heredera, pedirle a tu hermano que la legitime.

-Tu futura esposa no estará de acuerdo con eso- ella dijo.

-No me importa, Joanna es mi primogénita y a ella le corresponde todo.

-Sansa tiene la idea de que sea su heredera, porque no va a tener hijos, Joanna Stark.

-Lo entiendo, Arya, pero en realidad me gustaría que llevara mi apellido, ese que nunca quise pero que hoy estoy feliz por poder ofrecérselo a mi hija.

Arya entendía perfectamente lo que él quería decir.

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella?- Arya sugirió- Hablemos con ella y que decida si quiere ser una Baratheon o una Stark.

Gendry se quedó pensativo pero asintió.

-Tienes que hablar con tu prometida de Joanna, cuanto más rápido mejor. No toleraré malos tratos hacia mi hija cuando se convierta en tu esposa.

Gendry la miró aturdido.

-Eso jamás pasaría- él dijo ofendido- Nadie la va a lastimar.

Arya sintió y ambos llegaron hacia el comedor donde ya todos habían empezado.

**-o-**

-Dígame Lord Baratheon, cómo va el comercio de armas?- Sansa preguntó- Supimos que estaban vendiendo sus creaciones a todo Westeros y Essos. Por eso es que le va tan bien a Storms End.

-Ha sido bastante trabajo- él contestó- Pero poco a poco vamos armando a todas las casas y a los que nunca pensaron que tendrían una daga o espada propia.

-¿pero no le gana con ellos o sí?- Sansa preguntó.

-Mi única ganancia es que ellos se sienten seguros y tienen un arma de primera calidad, no una que se rompería fácilmente- el ciervo dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedes hacerme una espada papá?- la niña preguntó con esperanza.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero te la daré cuando seas lo suficientemente mayor- él dijo sonriendo.

-Yo le regalé la primera espada a tu mamá a los 11 años- Jon dijo mientras recordaba ese momento. Todos partían de Winterfeel, su vida cambiaría drásticamente desde entonces.

-Aguja- Joanna contestó- Mommy la tiene guardada, dice que un tesoro para ella, al igual que la daga que le regaló el tío Bran y otra, pero solo son pedazos, no la ha querido reparar, ¿cierto mommy?

Arya se puso roja de inmediato, era la que le había hecho Gendry para que peleara en la batalla de Winterfell.

-No he encontrado alguien tan bueno para repararla- ella dijo lo obvio.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudar un poco- Gendry la miró intensamente.

-¿Tío Jon?

-Si querida.

-¿Tienes hijos?

El silencio se hizo en la habitación.

-No, no tengo- él contestó triste.

-¿Por qué?

-No me he casado.

Joanna se detuvo para analizar lo que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué es casado?- ella no entendió muy bien el concepto-

-Es cuando dos personas que se aman mucho realizan una ceremonia ante los dioses- Meera dijo- Y uno de los propósitos es formar una familia juntos, tener hijos.

-¿No te has enamorado tío Jon?

-Joanna, querida, deja de interrogar a tu tío por favor- La voz de Sansa se escuchó.

-No, déjenla, está bien. Me he enamorado dos veces en mi vida, sin embargo ellas murieron.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento tío Jon, no quise que se pusiera triste- ahora Joanna se veía incómoda.

Todos siguieron comiendo.

-Pero entonces, ¿Por qué mommy y papá no están casados? Ellos ya tienen familia, a mí, no entiendo- la pequeña les hizo la pregunta directamente.

Arya casi se ahoga con el vino que tomaba y Gendry sintió que algo se atoraba en su garganta.

-Joanna, ya terminaste creo que deberías descansar, todavía estas débil- Arya dijo algo enérgica.

-No te preocupes Arya, yo la llevaré- Sansa dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Papá?- Joanna dijo- ¿Mañana seguirás aquí verdad? ¿No te irás?

-Aquí estaré mi princesa- Gendry dijo mientras la abrazaba- Quizá mañana podamos ir a Wintertown.

-¡Eso suena excelente!- Joanna dijo- ¿Podemos ir mommy?

-Si pueden ir, te arreglaré temprano para que se vayan.

Joanna hizo un puchero.

-No mommy, tú también vas a ir- ella exigió.

-Hasta mañana Joanna- Gendry dijo.

-Hasta mañana papá.

Todos se fueron despidiendo cuando terminó la cena.

**-o-**

Gendry se quedó mirando el paisaje desde su ventana, hacía un frío terrible pero nada comparado con el que sintieron en la larga noche. La puerta fue tocada, él abrió, era Ser Davos.

-Muchacho, ¿cómo te sientes?

Gendry sonrió.

-Emocionado, tengo una hija, tengo a una familia.

Ser Davos sonrió.

-No quiero amargarte la noche, pero ¿qué le vas a decir a tu futura esposa?

-La verdad, Joanna es mi hija, y será una Baratheon.

-Para ser tu heredera tendría que vivir en Storm End y los dos sabemos que eso no pasará, Arya Stark jamás la dejaría irse.

Gendry suspiró, no había considerado eso.

-Tal vez no debería casarme.

-No pienses eso ni por un minuto.

-No quiero alejarme de mi hija.

Ser Davos suspiró.

-No quieres alejarte de Arya- él corrigió.

-Eso no es así, por fin entendí que ella no me ama.

Ser Davos frunció el ceño.

-Lo único que te digo es que no puedes romper tu compromiso, deberás casarte con Lady Cassana Estermont como está prometido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los tratos en forma de promesa de matrimonio nunca deberían romperse, podrían causarte un revuelo en tus tierras y no queremos eso.

-No quiero ser infeliz y con ella lo sería.

-Sé inteligente Gendry por favor, no seas como Robert.

-Lo dices tan fácil pero no lo es.

-Lo sé pero por favor, no cometas una locura, es lo único que te pido. Deberíamos viajar lo más pronto posible para que hables con Lady Estermont, ya si ella decide terminar su compromiso contigo, es otra cosa. Pero la verdad dudo que lo haga.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres el guardián del Sur, el hombre con más poder y tierras que existe, después del Rey.

-No me gusta nada de esto-él dijo cansado-

-Lo sé, pero era mi deber venir y decirte eso. No lo rompas.

Gendry vio salir a Ser Davos de su habitación, él no sabía lo que haría definitivamente. Pero algo era seguro, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlas ir. No sabía si Arya lo quería pero él definitivamente todavía la amaba y cambiaría todo por estar de nuevo con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, dime, ¿qué opinas?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya, Gendry y Joanna se van de paseo.  
> Un extraño visitante llega a Winterfell.

La Reina del Norte estaba sin habla. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le preguntó al Maestre Wolkan.

-Lo que escucho, su gracia. ¿Qué le digo?

Sansa se frotó las sienes.

-Yo me encargo- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- ¿Sabes a qué hora regresaba mi hermana de su paseo?

-No dijo nada, su gracia.

-Por supuesto que no- Sansa estaba enojada-ella nunca decía nada de lo que hacía.

Sansa se puso de pie y salió de su oficina.

**-o-**

Si los norteños estaban extrañados por ver a la princesa Arya Stark paseando con una niña idéntica a Lord Baratheon, quien también iba con ellas, no lo demostraron. Había gente que se les quedaba viendo por supuesto, pero al ver que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la heroína de Winterfell no decían nada.

-¿Qué quieres hacer princesa?- Gendry le preguntó con cariño a su hija.

-¿Podemos ir a ver juguetes?- la niña dijo mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Joanna, tienes suficientes de ellos- Arya dijo un poco molesta-

-Pero papá no me ha regalado ninguno y yo quiero un juguete que me regale papá- la niña dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo que mi princesa mande- Gendry sonrió.

Los tres se bajaron de sus caballos respectivamente, solo iban ellos dos y Joanna había insistido en viajar con el toro, quien estaba más que feliz por eso.

Los tres llegaron a una tienda donde vendrían todo tipo de muñecas de trapo, Arya sonrió ante el recuerdo, su madre siempre se las hizo para regalárselas pero cuando se fueron a Kings Landing, su padre les llevaba, a Sansa y a ella.

Se encontró sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

**FLASHBACK**

_-¡Miren lo que les traje!- Ned Stark había dicho entusiasmado mientras sacaba dos muñecas de trapo, una pelirroja con un vestido rojo claramente para Sansa y otra para Arya con un vestido gris. Incluso ella reconoció que estaba bonita y era un lindo detalle._

_-¿Papá por qué más muñecas?- una Sansa muy enojada había dicho- ¡Ya soy una mujer joven!_

_Arya recordó que se había burlado de eso. Su padre sin embargo estaba un poco triste al escucharlo._

_-Aunque crezcan querida hija, para mí siempre serán mis niñas- él había sonreído-¿Te gustó tu muñeca Arya?_

_Arya rodó los ojos._

_-Hubiera preferido una daga para romperle los vestidos ridículos a Sansa- ella había dicho en broma._

_-¡ARYA!- Sansa había dicho horrorizada- Jamás brillarás en sociedad, no sé qué haces aquí- su hermana le había tratado de decir cosas feas para que se sintiera mal pero no le funcionó, al menos en esta ocasión._

_-A diferencia de ti, a mí no me interesa encajar, yo solo quiero volver a Winterfell._

_-¡Pues deberías irte!- Sansa había dicho furiosa- ¡Padre deberías enviarla en una timonera lo más pronto posible si tanto disgusto tiene por estar aquí! Solo nos está avergonzando. Jamás un Señor la mirará dos veces como para lograr que le pida su mano- por supuesto su hermana era cruel e hiriente._

_-¿Un Señor como tu Joffrey?- Arya estaba asqueada- Los dioses me libren de esa terrible suerte- dijo en modo dramática._

_Ned se estaba riendo._

_-Basta chicas, la verdad es que deben calmarse son hermanas._

_-¡Arya siempre lo arruinas todo!- Sansa había dicho mientras se marchaba._

_Arya estaba sonriendo._

_-No debiste decirle eso y menos cuando está tan ilusionada con el príncipe- le había dicho Ned._

_-Dice que está enamorada de él y que quiere tener bebés rubios- ella hizo una mueca y su papá sonrió divertido._

_-Ella es muy joven ciertamente lo que dice ni siquiera lo entiende- su padre trató de que la comprendiera._

_-Aunque algo dijo de cierto papá, yo quiero irme a Winterfell, con Sansa como la futura esposa del príncipe a mí no me necesitas, déjame irme con Bran y Rickon y Robb, los extraño. También a Jon pero sé que él ya está en el Muro._

_-Sabes perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso, mi pequeño lobo._

_Arya suspiró derrotada._

_-Bueno pues prepárate porque juro que algún día la mataré- ella dijo dramáticamente._

_-Ustedes son hermanas, Arya- Ned señaló- Puede que sean como el sol y la luna pero ciertamente la misma sangre corre por sus venas. Somos lobos, somos una manada y debemos estar juntos, si alguien amenaza la manada, nos protegemos._

_-Pero ella no me cae bien._

_-Llegará el día en que solo se tengan una a la otra- su padre dijo- Y recordarás este momento, tal vez seas madre en ese momento y dirás padre tenía razón y yo sonreiré desde mi lugar con los dioses porque mis hijas, mis amadas hijas por fin se llevan bien._

_-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso, papá- la loba dijo con la voz rota- Yo no sé qué haría sin ti._

_-Vivir, mi pequeño lobo- Ned le limpió una lágrima que salía de su ojo- Con todo lo que te he enseñado._

_-No puedo prometer que Sansa me va a caer bien algún día._

_-No es necesario que lo prometas yo lo sé._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Porque el lobo solitario muere pero la manada sobrevive._

_Arya se quedó reflexionando lo que dijo su padre._

_-Además, Winter is coming._

_Ambos sonrieron._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-¿Mommy estás bien?- la voz de su hija la sacó de sus recuerdos.

-Si cariño, ¿ya escogiste algo?

-Te quedaste muy seria, Arya, ¿éstas bien?- Gendry pregunto preocupado.

Arya asintió.

-Estaba recordando un momento con mi padre.

-¡El abuelo Ned!- Joanna dijo- Me hubiera gustado conocerlo.

-Él te hubiera amado, sin duda- Arya dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña- Él fue muy bueno, el mejor hombre que conozco.

-Y tú lo amabas mucho, mommy- Joanna dijo en comprensión.

-Siempre lo voy amar.

-¿Aunque ya no esté aquí?

Arya suspiró.

-Un día lo entenderás mi pequeño lobo- la voz de Arya estaba entrecortada- Pero la gente que se va con los dioses, nuestros seres queridos nunca nos dejan, porque los recuerdos y sus enseñanzas quedan aquí- ella tocó su lado izquierdo- en nuestro corazón.

-Así como tú y mis tíos siempre lo recuerdan.

-Así es- señaló Arya con una sonrisa- Y no solo a él, mamá, ahora la comprendo mejor, pero también extraño a Robb y a Rickon, y a Sandor Clegane.

-¡Sandor!- recordó Joanna-

-¿Le hablaste del Hound?- preguntó Gendry asombrado.

-Sandor Clegane papá- Joanna corrigió- Nosotras no le llamamos El sabueso, eso es muy malo- Él salvó a mommy muchas veces, si viviera fuera como un tío abuelo lejano, así me dijo mommy.

Gendry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Ya veo- él sonrió- Definitivamente era un buen hombre, a mí también me salvó la vida, esa noche.

Ambos se quedaron viendo mientras Gendry recordaba las palabras del Clegane:

_-Da gracias que fui yo quien te encontré con tu polla en la loba Stark y no el Rey en el Norte, sino te la hubieran cortado, twat._

Él había quedado petrificado ante ese comentario.

-¿De qué te ríes estúpido?- Arya alzó la ceja.

-De nada- sonrió.

-¿Papá?

-Si princesa-

-¿Cómo era mi abuelo Robert?

Silencio total.

-¿Lo quisiste mucho como mommy al abuelo lobo?

-Yo- Gendry miró hacia el suelo- La verdad es que no lo conocí.

Joanna abrió los ojos en shock.

-¿Por qué papi?

-Porque cuando supe que él era mi padre fue muchos años después de su muerte.

Joanna se quedó analizando lo que Gendry le dijo.

-Estoy segura que de haberte conocido te hubiera amado mucho mi abuelo Robert, papi. Eres muy bueno- Joanna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Arya sonrió al ver el gesto.

-¿Bueno qué compraron?- Arya preguntó para terminar con el interrogatorio por parte de su hija.

-Son dos juguetes de madera mommy- Joanna dijo sonriendo- Un toro y un lobo- Y esta muñeca.

Arya la observó bien, era una muñeca de trapo con una espada y armadura. Se parecía a ella.

-¡Se parece a ti mommy!

-Yo pienso lo mismo y la señora que nos la vendió nos dijo que hacía muchas de la heroína de Winterfell- Gendry dijo divertido.

Arya se sonrojó.

-Cállate estúpido- ella dijo sonriendo.

Ambos se miraron. Sus bromas y su complicidad no se habían ido en este tiempo y Arya sabía que era un terreno peligroso.

-Yo creo que debemos regresar- la loba sugirió.

-Pero tengo hambre mommy, además Tío Bran me dijo que vendían unos pasteles de carne muy ricos, ¡yo quiero ir!- dijo la niña emocionada-

Arya suspiró.

-Bien, adelántense mientras compro unas cosas que me encargó Sansa, ¿ok?

-Como m'lady ordene- Gendry dijo sonriendo- Perdón Princesa.

Arya le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Idiota- ella le dijo mientras se iba a terminar unos encargos de su hermana.

Gendry y Joanna entraron al lugar que les había recomendado el Rey y se sentaron, pidieron para que cuando Arya llegara todo estuviera caliente.

-¿Papá?- la voz de Joanna era nerviosa- ¿Cuándo te irás a tu casa?- ella preguntó con miedo.

Gendry se sintió algo tenso.

-Debo ir pronto a Storms End, tengo que hablar con alguien de una situación importante- él trató de explicar pero sin revelar nada.

Una chica trajo vino y jugo para la niña.

**-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a mommy que la amas, papá?**

Gendry tiró todo el vino que estaba tomando.

-¿Disculpa?

-Soy muy pequeña papá, pero me doy cuenta que la miras con mucho amor, solo que no le has dicho.

-Joanna, yo...

-No te preocupes papá, no le voy a decir. Te lo prometo.

Gendry agradeció y maldijo a la vez que fuera tan obvio. No podía decirle a su hija que estaba comprometido con otra mujer, todavía no, porque tenía fe que pudiera romper ese compromiso. En ése momento, la loba Stark entró por la puerta.

-¿Ya terminaste los pedidos de la tía Sansa mommy?

-Así es cariño, ¿todo bien por aquí?

-Perfecto- contestó Gendry con cara de no muy convencido.

-Joanna- comenzó Arya, ahora que estamos los tres solos, debemos preguntarte, ¿quieres ser una Baratheon o una Stark?

Joanna abrió los ojos en confusión.

-Pero soy de ambas casas, moomy- ella dijo lo obvio.

-Si cariño, pero hasta ahorita eres solo Joanna, tú papá quiere que lleves su apellido y yo simplemente deseo que elijas lo que quieres.

Joanna se quedó pensando.

-Me gustaría mucho ser una Baratheon como papá- Joanna dijo- Pero quisiera llevar el apellido Stark también, ¡es muy difícil mommy!

Arya sonrió, por supuesto que ellos debieron resolverlo sin involucrar a su pobre hija.

-Pues yo creo que deberías ser una Baratheon, Joanna- Arya dijo mientras miraba a Gendry a los ojos- Eres la copia de tu padre, por mucho que me duela decirlo- ella bromeó- Además es lo lógico.

-¿Puedo papi?- la niña preguntó feliz.

-Por supuesto mi amor- Gendry extendió los brazos para que ella se refugiara en él mientras le decía: Gracias a la loba.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, emprendieron su camino de regreso a Winterfell.

**-o-**

Llegaron a Winterfell cuando estaba oscuro, la hora de la cena había pasado. Joanna estaba profundamente dormida y Gendry había subido para dejarla en su cama.

-Ella se divirtió mucho- Gendry dijo.

-Estaba muy contenta y feliz- la loba contestó.

-Le diré al Rey que tenga lista la legitimización- el toro estaba emocionado.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y se toparon con Brienne.

-Apenas iba a buscarlos, ¿cómo les fue?

-Excelente Brienne, Joanna está profundamente dormida.

-Me da gusto que disfrutaran su tarde- Brienne dijo- Sin embargo, ambos deben ir al gran salón en este momento. Los demás están reunidos ahí.

_Arya no pasó desapercibido la mirada culpable de Brienne pero junto con Gendry, abrieron las puertas del gran salón. Estaba Sansa, en su trono, imponente, a su derecha estaba Jon, del otro lado Bran y Meera, y junto a Ser Davos estaba una mujer que no conocía._

-Bien, ya estamos aquí- la voz de Arya resonó.

Gendry entró después de Arya pero lo que vio lo dejó impactado.

-Lord Baratheon- la mujer saludó-

-Lady Estermont, ha venido a ver a Lord Baratheon- la voz de Sansa resonó en el salón.

_ Arya la miró de arriba para abajo, Una mujer más alta que ella y usaba un vestido color azul oscuro, su cabello era rubio y ella tenía ojos verdes. Una belleza sureña sin duda. _

-Buenas noches, Lady Estermont, no debió viajar hasta acá para verme- Gendry estaba horrorizado.

-Es mi deber, my lord, después de todo en cuanto regresemos a Storms End, nos casaremos y seré la Lady de Storms End.

-Por supuesto, My LADY- Ser Davos dijo cuando vio que del pobre Gendry no salía nada.

-¿Eres Arya Stark?- la voz de la mujer sonó.

-Lo soy- Arya no se haría menos.

-Todos hablan de ti, de la heroína de Winterfell, supongo que tengo que agradecerte por salvarnos y por salvar a mi prometido.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme.

Arya se dio la vuelta y se fue.

**-o-**

Cuando llegó a su habitación, la cerró con fuerza.

-¿Qué creías Arya?- ella se dijo- ¿Qué después de este día, él iba a dejarla por ti? Eres una tonta chica que todavía se permite soñar. Eso no va a pasar nunca.

La loba Stark se limpió una lágrima que salió de su ojo.

-Él está haciendo lo que le dijiste que hiciera. Que se consiguiera una mujer que le ayudara a correr su casa y le diera bebés.

-¿Pero entonces por qué demonios duele tanto?- ella se preguntó.

Arya esa noche se sintió tan sola. 

A lo lejos se escuchó un aullido de lobo.

-Nymeria- ella dijo en voz baja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es más corta en capítulos, pero espero les guste.  
> Díganme en los comentarios lo que piensan por favor.


End file.
